Harry meets Tony Stark
by DarkenedRose24
Summary: After Tony comes back from Afghanistan, he is slowly being poisoned by Palladium, thanks to an "accident" he had while he was out of town. The billionaire started drinking a lot more and doing much more random things, I.E. Iron Man (and yes, this is miss categorized, but i couldn't find iron man in the movies...). He went to a bar one night to get away(rest inside better title now)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a collaboration with a friend. Not all credit goes to me. I also don't own the characters from Harry Potter or Iron Man/Avengers.**

* * *

**"speach"**

**_'thought'_  
**

**_"Jarvis"_**

**_Summary and flashbacks_**

* * *

**Summary:**

_After Tony comes back from Afghanistan, he is slowly being poisoned by Palladium, thanks to an accident he had while he was out of town. The billionaire started drinking a lot more and doing much more random things, I.E. Iron Man (and yes, this is miss categorized, but i couldn't find iron man in the movies...). He went to a bar one night to get away from everything and ran into a young man who he first thought of as an "Evan Black". After spending some time with the stranger Tony began to feel oddly drawn to the stranger._

* * *

Harry reclined against the bar, seated on one of the bar stools and looking absently down at his drink as it rested on the bar top. The trip had been a present from the twins for his 18th birthday, as had the fake ID, and though harry was enjoying himself he was looking forward to having a few one-nighters to really liven up the few weeks he had here. Tony hummed as he downed what would soon become his 10th shot and looked over to the kid who sat next to him at the bar. He arched a brow as he looked him up and down. "What's a kid like you doing in a bar like this?" he asked, not even slurring, considering he drank half the time at his mansion.

Looking at the man next to him, Harry simply raised an eyebrow to the man "I'm drinking. I'd ask the same of you, but we seem to be doing the same thing." he replied, before taking a sip of the violently purple drink in front of him. It was nothing like Firewhisky or Goblin Vodka, but it packed enough of a punch that he was pleasantly buzzed after three of them.

Tony smirked and sipped at another drink in his hand. "Hmm, quite so; don't you seem a bit young to be in a bar full of old men and playboys?" he kept his sunglasses on to hide his eyes, but felt that was rather lame disguise, seeing as the glowing blue orb in his chest gave him away, especially if someone looked at the pictures from the rescue last week. Grinning cheekily to the man next to him, Harry found himself chuckling at Tony's words. He would be stupid not to recognize Tony and the glowing circle in his chest, especially given the huge hype that had resumed around the genius after his sudden re-appearance, but miraculously found himself further relaxing around Tony.

Harry blamed the alcohol for that. "Old men and playboys hmm? Speaking from experience in one or both categories, Mr. Stark?" Harry's tone was just innocent enough to be teasing; Tony wasn't that old yet after all.

Tony snorted around his drink and coughed. "I assure you I am only the second one. I am not old. And Mr. Stark was my father." he stated as he placed his elbow on the bar and his chin in his hand. "So kid, what's your story, why are you in a bar killing your kidneys, spleen, stomach and head?" he asked, honestly wanting to know. He felt drawn to the stranger next to him for some reason. It was as if he felt a kindred soul.

Harry snorted into his drink, shaking his head in amusement. Being a young playboy wasn't much better than being an old playboy, though it was obvious to Harry that Tony would age very handsomely "It takes more than one night of drinking to ruin those organs, Tony."

Tony grinned impishly and sipped at his 12th drink. "Hmm... and amazingly I still live." he quipped as he watched Harry from the corner of his eye, wincing slightly at the burn of the drink going down his throat. He shrugged it off and spun on the stool to face him. "Hm... not too bad looking, even if you ARE a boy you look quite pretty." he stated in a drunken ramble, not quite able to control his mouth at the moment. Harry finished off his third drink of the night and turned to face Tony as the man got off of his stool and began rambling. Crossing his arms loosely with one elbow on the bar top, Harry mock frowned up at Tony "I don't think calling a guy pretty will get you many favors, Mr. Stark" he stated, looking up at Tony with vivid green eyes partially hidden by wiry frames. "Especially a self-confessed playboy." he added with a grin. Tony arched a brow at Harry and shrugged. "I tried." he gave a grin and looked into those vividly green orbs. "Is there any chance I can get you to come back to the mansion with me? I'm sure Pep would love to meet you."

Harry chuckled and stood, pressing boldly against Tony "Not even a dance first? You're slipping, Mr. Stark." he teased gently, still grinning as he looked up at the still surprisingly clear eyes, one hand on the glowing circle hidden by Tony's shirt. Tony suppressed a shiver at the sudden closeness and gave an impish grin. "If you wish to dance then it shall be so." he stated and stepped back before bowing in a mocking way. "My dear, would you honor me with this dance?" he asked, grinning the entire time.

Harry grinned and batted his lashes at Tony, acting like any other star struck girl or boy in the place "It would be my pleasure, good sir" he replied with a grin similar to Tony's, letting the playboy lead him out to the dance floor. Tony smirked brightly and waited for the next song to start, seeing as this one was just ending. He looked Harry up and down again and found himself liking what he saw. He was actually quite glad he had turned his Stark-phone off before he had entered the bar, he was sure Pepper was trying to reach him, for some odd thing or another.

Harry shivered when he saw Tony looking him up and down, the younger wizard pressing close to Tony again and whispering hotly against the shell of Tony's ear "Like what you see?" When the next song began Harry began moving along with the music, and he was just sloshed enough that when Harry realized he was all but grinding against Tony in doing so he didn't give more than a blush and a grin to the older man.

Tony groaned as he felt Harry grind against him and only managed to nod. "Quite." he replied simply and ground back against his dancing partner. He hummed slightly and let the beat of the music flow through him, much like the drinks had. Groaning lowly when Tony ground back against him, Harry let his inhibitions go and simply let the music flow through him as he danced with Tony. Though it was more frotting than dancing at this point, and Harry was wearing a little grin that spoke volumes of how much he was enjoying being pressed against Tony.

Tony grinned back as he grabbed hold of Harry's waist, not daring to touch any place else than what he was. He knew he was a playboy, but he never touched anyone inappropriately until they had gotten to his bedroom. He hummed and smirked slightly as he "danced" with his green eyed partner. As Tony's hands settled around his waist in a hold Harry could dome to really enjoy, the younger male's arms were wrapping loosely around Tony's neck with hands itching to tangle in Tony's styled but messy hair. Leaning up, Harry hesitated for a moment before pressing a kiss to Tony's jaw, cheeks reddening as they 'danced' with the music.

Tony blinked in surprise at the kiss and grinned in delight as he tugged the raven as close as close as he could. Bending down, he daringly pressed a kiss to the edge of Harry's lips, not sure if that was the right thing to do or not. Cheeks reddening a little more, a smile tugged at Harry's lips as he shifted their lips a little so they were kissing fully on the lips. It was bold of him, but he was on the drunk side of buzzed and Tony was really hot; especially when Harry was pressed as tightly as he was to Tony, and feeling sure the man could feel the slowly growing bulge in Harry's tight jeans.

Tony flushed red and groaned quietly when he felt Harry against his own treasonous body parts, and brain. He "danced" against his partner and kissed back happily, he knew the people in this bar wouldn't go running to the tabloids with this info, unlike a lot of the others he had gone to. He looked down at his partner before pulling away. "I do believe it is time we leave. Want to come to my place or yours?"

The soft sounds of pleasure Harry released against Tony's lips showed just how much Harry was loving this, if his bugling pants didn't show that enough already though that was a mixture of teenage hormones and drink more than anything else. He did pout when Tony pulled away, though the pout was quickly replaced with an anticipatory smile at Tony's words "Your place, definitely" Harry said, offering a hand to Tony for the man to lead the way from the club.

Tony nodded with a grin and turned on his phone to call a cab. "Good, ignore the cranky lady when we get there... oh, also ignore the talking ceiling... that would be my AI..." the billionaire warned as he gently led Harry from the bar and outside to one of the cabs that were waiting. Harry chuckled softly as he was led away from the dance floor and out of the club, settling into the back seat of the waiting cab and curling into Tony once the man was seated next to him "I'm sure I'll have other things to distract me from the AI and the cranky lady waiting for you at home."

Tony grinned deviously and nodded. "Quite. I think I will keep you distracted enough." he stated impishly, ignoring the driver as he held Harry practically in his lap. Harry grinned up to Tony as the man all but had him in his lap, the younger wizard leaning in to brush his lips against Tony's in a light continuation of the kiss they had going before. Tony hummed as he leaned his head down to kiss Harry back, keeping his hands around the male's waist, not caring a lick what went on around him at the moment as he concentrated on the beauty in his lap.

Harry made another sound of content against Tony's lips as they kissed. Harry was certainly hoping that he could have another night with the playboy after this, even though they hadn't really done much yet, but he knew enough about the playboy to know that more than one night was not ever a thing for Tony. As the cab pulled up outside the door to Tony's Malibu home, Harry pulled away from Tony's lips and gave the man a grin.

Tony chuckled and opened the door so Harry could get out first, seeing as he was trapped against the seat at the moment. He gave an impish grin, he didn't know if he was willing to have a second time, but he'd see after tonight if he was willing to change his ways a little. After Harry got out he stepped from the cab and took the male's hand before leading him into the home, looking around. "Hey Jarvis, anyone home?" he asked, wanting to know if he had to sneak harry into his room or not. Once the cab had been paid for and they were both outside the vehicle, Harry let himself be led into the house. Though he had been warned of the talking ceiling, Harry hadn't expected the extent of Tony's AI and jumped in surprise when the faintly British sounding voice responded with a _"No sir, Miss Potts is out with her brother and his family for the night."_

Tony grinned happily and led Harry to his bedroom. "Good. Thank God for that...This is Jarvis, my AI. I programmed him myself. Jarvis meet..." he paused and looked to the male next to him. He had forgotten to get the male's name. "Huh... forgot to ask for your name..." he scratched at his chin sheepishly. Harry chuckled at the sheepish grin on Tony's lips and grinned "Evan Black" It was not his name, sure, and any search for the name would catch him out, but it was the name on his fake ID and that had been decided on before he left. It was an ode to his mother and Sirius. Vivid green eyes glittered merrily behind his glasses as Harry looked up at Tony before looking around "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jarvis."

Tony nodded with a silly, drunk grin on his face. "Evans then." he stated as he opened the door to his bedroom. _"It is a pleasure Sir Black."_ Jarvis replied and then added, _"Sir, Tony would you like me to lock the manor down?"_ Tony nodded. "Yes, please Jarvis. Also ignore all calls, emails and anything I am "needed" for." he added before stopping in the middle of his room and turning to "Evans".

**-LEMON WARNING! DON'T LIKE? SKIP!-**

Harry chuckled again, letting Tony and Jarvis talk for a moment and when Tony turned to look at him from the middle of the bedroom, Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling at him "Evan, Tony. No's' on the end" he said with a cheeky grin. Tony grinned and shrugged before advancing to Evan. "Top or bottom? I have to admit, I've never slept with a male before. So..." he shrugged and had the grace to blush.

Harry looked up at Tony as the man came closer, the younger wizard looping his fingers through the belt loops of Tony's jeans to pull him closer "I'm sure you'll do fine, Tony. Fucking a guy is about the same as fucking a girl, or so I've been told" he added the last bit with a grin, blushing lightly at the bluntness of his words. Tony chuckled and pressed a kiss to Evan's lips. "Mm~ Good." he paused and pulled back before reaching around Evan to grab his lube from the bedside dresser. "I'm sure we'll need this." he smirked slightly and blushed hotly at Jarvis' quick interruption. _"Sir, you might want to prep him first..."_ Tony glared up at the ceiling. "How the Hell would you know that Jarvis? Been looking through porn or something?" he only got a computerized chuckle in response and silence.

Harry blushed when Tony reached around him to grab the lube he obviously had ready on hand, the wizard blushing darker at Jarvis's words and hiding his face against Tony's neck, whispering a question "Do you think Jarvis could 'step out of the room' for a while?" Tony nodded and pressed a kiss to Evan's head. "Jarvis, no more monitoring this room, everywhere else is fine. just not in this room or my bathroom." he stated to his AI and lifted Evan's face before capturing his plump lips into a kiss, ignoring his AI's, _"yes sir."_

Evan made a sound of content at the kiss to his forehead, and another more pleasured sound came from his lips at the kiss Tony pressed to them. Harry relaxed up into Tony, the wizard gently worrying Tony's lower lip between his teeth for a moment before soothing the lip with a light lick

Tony gave a moan at what Evans was doing and instinctively opened his mouth for him when he felt the tongue against his bottom lip. He slowly began undressing the male he was currently making out with.

Evan's fingers were busy with the buttons of Tony's shirt at the same time that Tony was working the younger male out of his own clothes. The young wizard with the fake ID was hesitant about using his tongue at first, but soon enough his tongue was flicking into Tony's mouth to meet the playboy's own tongue

Tony led Evan's tongue into a dance as he finally opened the male's pants. He gave a soft moan into the kiss and pressed closer, trying not to tremble from nervousness. Evan gave a low, throaty groan as Tony finally got his pants undone, releasing the half hard cock that had been beginning to become rather uncomfortably restricted by his pants. Popping the Button on Tony's pants and pulling down the zip, Evan pressed close to Tony so the man could pull Evan's jeans off while the younger male removed Tony's pants. Evan could feel tony shaking slightly, but knew that likely once Tony got into the swing of things he'd be just fine.

Tony gave another breathy moan and pulled Evan's pants off as he pulled away from the very heated kiss, panting slightly and needing air. He looked Evan up and down before tugging the rave's shirt up over his head. When Tony pulled away from the rather heated Kiss harry looked rather flushed already, and lifted his arms for Tony when the man pulled his shirt up over his head to be discarded elsewhere. Now they were both in nothing but their boxer, Harry had a chance to see what the glowing circle in Tony's chest was and was awed at the sight of it. Leaning in, the man pressed a kiss to the glowing piece of machinery in Tony's chest, looking up into Tony's eyes as he pressed beck against the man.

Tony hummed softly and placed his hands against Evan's back, gently guiding the male onto his back. He took a deep breath and shifted nervously.

Allowing himself to be laid down on his back on the bed, Evan could feel Tony shifting nervously above him and smiled softly, leaning up to cup his cheek and press a soft, hopefully somewhat soothing kiss to Tony's lips. Tony smiled into the kiss and took a deep breath before deepening the kiss and running his hand along Evan's side. He pulled back from the kiss a few minutes later in a need for air. He looked down at the flushed male below him and groaned slightly, if he could see this sight every day then he most definitely wouldn't mind a steady relationship, no matter how he currently felt about it.

Harry moaned lowly as the kiss deepened, the younger wizard arching up into his bed partners body as the two of them kissed until they were forced to separate for air. Harry lay under Tony, flushed and panting for air with kiss bruised lips and lust glazed eyes. He needed this man so badly already and all they had done was some kissing and groping. Tony took a steadying breath before he ran a finger around Evan's entrance; he figured this is what Jarvis had meant by stretching first. He slowly slid his digit into Evan's puckered hole, biting his lip, afraid of hurting the raven below him.

Evan gasped softly when he felt Tony's finger circling around his entrance, it was one of the most erotic things he'd ever felt the way he was circled like that and when Tony slipped his finger into the younger wizard Harry moaned softly. Tony smirked inwardly at the moans he was getting and moved his finger slowly before adding a second. His nervousness vanished at the sounds Evan was making.

Evan arched his back up towards Tony as the playboy pushed a second finger into him, the younger male spreading himself wider for Tony as his slim fingers wrapped around the sheets under the two of them

Tony smirked as he pressed small hickeys and bite marks along Evan's neck. He quickly added the third finger and began moving them around gently, to him; this was just like anal with a woman, except his partner didn't have a front hole. Evan was biting his bottom lip at the feelings Tony's fingers were giving him, his cheeks flushed red and his head tilted to the side for Tony.

Tony slowly pulled his fingers out of the raven before grabbing the lube again. He paused and looked down at his partner. "If you ever want me to stop, say so and I will." He murmured. Evan, who had been arching up against Tony, slowly slumped back to the bed and looked up at his bed partner "Don't stop, please Tony" His voice was begging, almost, and with his hard cock pressing up against his belly and leaking pre cum Evan was making the perfect picture of lust and need. Tony nodded and lubed up his cock before kissing Evan's thigh as he pressed the head against Harry's hole.

Evan's muscles were twitching against Tony's lips as he felt the head of Tony's cock against his entrance. Tony pushed in slowly and moaned at the tightness. He paused; with the head just barely in so Evan could adjust a little better before thrusting in inch by inch, afraid of hurting him. Harry arched up with a cry of pleasure as Tony began sliding into him, the younger wizard spreading wider in a rather wanton fashion for the man above him. Tony pressed kisses against Evan's thighs and left hickeys there as well. He paused once he was fully sheathed, letting the raven adjust to him. Evan moaned softly as each hickey was left on his skin, biting his lip at the highly pleasurable burn of having another man so deeply inside of him.

The fact that Tony was not small in any way helped make it feel even better, and Evan could see how the man became such an amazing playboy. Once he had adjusted to the feeling of Tony inside of him, Evan murmured "Feels so good, Tony. You can move now if you want" while looking at the man who was slowly but surely making him come undone. Tony nodded against Evan's thigh, where his face was still placed. He slowly began to pull back out, leaving just the head of his cock in before thrashing back in again.

Feeling Tony pulling out, Evan gave a soft whimper at the sudden feeling of emptiness at the retreating feeling and heat of Tony's cock shaft. It didn't last long though, the playboy slamming back into him in a most delicious way that had the young wizard arching up with a cry of pleasure. Tony watched Evan under him as he began to thrust at a steady pace, pressing soothing kisses to Evan's neck as he reached between them to stroke his partner's forgotten cock. Evan moaned lowly at the steady thrusts, his vocalizations becoming louder and louder as Tony began stroking his shaft as well as pressing soft kisses to the younger male's neck. Evan's legs moved to twine loosely around Tony's hips, and one of his hands managed to release the blankets below them for long enough to get tangled in the once groomed locks of Tony's hair.

Tony gave a lust filled moan against Evan's neck before he pressed a deep, needy kiss against his lips, not wanting this to end. He shuddered at the tightness and held Evan's waist. "God so tight Evan." He murmured softly against swollen, plump, freshly kissed lips. Evan kissed back heatedly; kiss bruised lips molding pleasantly with Tony's as their bodies rocked in heated pleasure. Looking up at Tony through lidded, lust darkened eyes, Evan pressed up fully against Tony as the playboy hit a part of him that made the young wizard see stars "You're stretching me out so much, Tony. It feels so good" Evan all but purred in reply, swearing quietly at the intensity of the pleasure as that spot was hit yet again.

Tony could only moan in response and thrust faster and deeper. He held onto Evan and could feel the heat building in his stomach. Evan was straining taut with the pleasure Tony was giving him, the raven haired wizard moaning Tony's name over and over as the heat in his belly coiled ever tighter.

Tony was enjoying having Evan come undone around him. He held onto the other male as they made love for hours. Finally, Tony gave a cry and quickly pulled out to cover Evan's chest and belly in cum.

After hours of slow and passionate sex between the two, Evan was flushed and panting, and covered in a layer of sweat when he finally got that sweet release. He came hard over himself, which was mixed with Tony's cum to cover the younger male in a warm, white, sticky mess that Evan couldn't even bother protesting about as he slumped in a boneless heap on the bed.

**-END LEMON! SAFE TO READ AGAIN!-**

Tony panted and fell next to Evan on the bed, also sweaty and slightly sticky. He groaned a bit and tugged the Raven into a hug. Evan groaned softly, nuzzling into Tony when the playboy pulled him into a hug. The raven pressed against Tony, his skin sticky with sweat and cum as he did so. Tony hummed and stood before picking Evan up and carrying him to the bathroom. "Jarvis, turn on the tub." He called out to his AI as he headed to the room. _"Yes sir."_ The AI dutifully replied and opened the bathroom door.

Evan nuzzled into Tony as the man picked him up, the thoroughly spent young man resting his head on Tony's shoulder as the playboy walked into the bathroom. When they made it into the bathroom, Evan saw the bathtub was already filling with warm water Tony grinned at him. "Having an AI as a butler is amazing." he stated and set Evan into the tub before getting in himself with a sigh of relief. Evan hummed in relief as the warm water relaxed his muscles, the young wizard looking at Tony with hooded eyes and a languid smile "It would be amazing indeed" he murmured, moving with a languid grace to begin washing the cum off of his body.

Tony inwardly groaned at the sight Evan made before him. He began to wash his own body in an attempt to distract himself. Evan made a sound of content as the water got consistently more murky as the cum and sweat was washed from both men's bodies. Tony had Jarvis replace the water so they could just soak and put his head against Evan's shoulder. Evan hummed in content as they were simply let relax, the younger male leaning into Tony and lightly resting his head on top of Tony's.

Tony smiled and sighed. He was sober and finding he didn't want to let this one go, despite the small age gap, hell, he wouldn't care how old Evan was, or who he really was. He grumbled inwardly about his feelings and simply nuzzled into the raven, ignoring Jarvis for the moment. _"Sir, Miss. Potts is on her way up."_ the AI told the two of them. Tony cursed under his breath. "Tell her I'm up and to wait in the lounge."

Evan was dozing against Tony when he heard Tony swearing softly, the raven grumbling softly and curling more into Tony "Dun wanna get up." Evan grumbled against Tony's neck quietly.

Tony chuckled and picked him up. "Come on. You can stay in bed. I however, probably will have to sign a stack of papers." Evan couldn't really do much but nuzzle into Tony as the man picked him up again, the former virgin's body so completely spent after the night with Tony. Being laid back down on the bed, Harry leaned up languidly to kiss Tony's jaw lightly. Tony chuckled and kissed Evan on the lips. "I will be back soon. Go on to sleep." he stated, feeling as if he was talking to someone he had known his whole life.

Evan hummed in content and kissed back, hooded eyes looking back up at Tony sleepily "Be back soon" he murmured, smiling to the other man. Tony gave a groan and nodded. "Will do." he stated and slipped on a robe before heading to the lounge to meet Pepper. Evan was soon asleep, curled up in the warm blankets on Tony's bed and comfortably waiting for the man's return.

Tony entered the lounge and walked up to Pepper. "Hey Pep. What brings you by?" Pepper was sitting on the sofa, briefcase sitting at her feet "there is some paperwork for you to sign in preparation for the meeting tomorrow, and there are some concerns from the board of directors at Stark Industries about how stable you are after your recent kidnapping in the desert."

Tony groaned and ran a hand over his face. "I'm fine! What I do in my private life really isn't any of their business!" he exclaimed and slumped down next to her on the couch, taking the offered pen. Pepper sighed softly and handed Tony a pen and various pieces of paperwork. "I know this, but they don't Tony. After that press conference with you saying you were going to completely change the company's policies they're unsure of whether it was just stress talking or if you really mean it... they're saying you should stay out of the company for a while until you recover fully."

Tony snorted and looked at her. "I mean it Pepper. The weapon's department is shut down. And as for staying out of the company, I'd rather give you CEO status than hand it over to one of them." Pepper nodded slowly, leaning against the couch "I know Tony, but they won't make it easy for you no matter what you do." Tony snorted and stood to grab a drink, robe falling open slightly to reveal love bites and hickeys on his chest, close to the arc reactor. He quickly closed his robe and struggled to contain a blush.

Pepper raised an eyebrow at the hickeys and marks on Tony's chest, the red haired woman chuckling softly "Your latest conquest seems like a feisty one, I hope she didn't mind you leaving her for paperwork." Tony froze at the implications of a woman and his face turned red. He glanced away and downed his drink, not bothering to answer. "I'm thinking of sticking with this one for a while. It's different... I don't know what it is... I feel drawn to hi...her. Like there's a pull or something..." he stated as he walked back to the couch. "And she is asleep at the moment." He told her, not ready to let Pepper know it wasn't a woman, but a man.

Seeing her employer and friend turning red at their conversation, Pepper knew there was something amiss and when she caught that minute slip up from the man she knew exactly what it was. Eyes growing wide, Pepper covered her mouth and began laughing, knowing that it was the best way to relieve her shock at the situation. She thought of asking what she really wanted to know, but refrained and instead said, "Who knew it would take almost dying in the desert for Tony Stark to settle down. I hope this new lady friend of yours feels the same way about you as you do about her." He glowered at her and huffed. "Yeah, yeah... laugh it up will you?" he pouted and stood. "Now, if you'll excuse me." he stated after he signed the papers and headed for the door. There was no way he was going to tell Pepper about Evan now, not after that. Pepper made to get up and caught Tony's wrist, hugging the man from behind before he could leave with a pout. "I'm truly happy for you Tony, anyone who can make you think of wanting to settle down is an amazing person." she murmured, tone apologetic.

Tony shook his head and sighed, slumping a little. "That's just it Pep. It's not a woman..." he finally admitted, tensing slightly, afraid of her reaction. Pepper grinned softly to Tony. "I figured, after your slip up, but I'm glad you told me. I'd like to meet him sometime soon, Tony, but for now I think you need to go back to bed, since I'm assuming that's where the object of your affections is." She said, gently teasing.

Tony turned bright red and glowered at her before he gave a sigh. "You might meet him eventually. He's asleep at the moment. Thanks for stopping by Pep." Pepper nodded, knowing when to take the hint. Walking back over to the couch, she said "You head back to bed; I'll finish up here and head out." Tony nodded and gave a smile. "Okay. Thank you Pepper." he replied before heading back to whom he thought was Evan.

Evan was, by that time, deeply asleep in Tony's bed. He was sprawled over one half of the bed, hugging the pillow to his belly and breathing softly against the soft fabric.

Tony smiled when he walked into hi room and saw Evan sleeping. He sighed softly and shed the robe he had put on before joining him in the bed. He pried the pillow free and tugged the raven into his arms, not ready to let him go. Evan gave a few soft grumbles as the pillow was pried from his grip, though he settled down soon enough when he was tugged close to Tony and the opportunity to do the same to the playboy was offered.

Tony chuckled quietly and nuzzled in happily, oddly not minding sharing his bed with another, a male at that. He found he could care less. Evan made a sound of content in his sleep and nuzzled into Tony, the younger wizard using Tony as a pillow. Tony smiled and fell asleep, holding onto the young male in his arms. Harry cuddled into Tony as the two men slept, and soon enough Harry was wakening slowly with a groan.

Tony kept Harry/Evan in his arms, sleeping throughout the night, for once without nightmares. He pressed close and nuzzled into the raven's neck. Evan pressed close to Tony, his body flush against the playboy next to him. Feeling Tony nuzzling into his neck, Evan gave a hum of content and stretched languidly. Tony woke slowly and grumbled slightly as Jarvis started with his daily routine of saying the weather and the other things. Harry nuzzled up into Tony, murmuring "Good Morning" softly to the man he shared a bed with as the playboy grumbled.

Tony sighed and nuzzled in. "Good morning Evan." he mumbled back sleepily, closing his eyes again. Evan curled into Tony happily, the raven slowly waking more fully as the two males relaxed in bed. Tony grumbled more and pressed closer, not wanting to get up. Evan nuzzled into Tony's neck, grumbling when Pepper came into the room in order to get Tony up for his meeting. Tony opened one eye sleepily and looked at pepper. "Don't wanna get up..." he grumbled and hugged Evan closer, like a teddy bear or something close to it.

Evan grumbled and cuddled into Tony, content to half-doze off again as Pepper chuckled softly "Sorry, Tony, but you'll have to get up soon." Tony whined and grumbled more. "Can I call in sick?" he asked, opening both eyes, pouting slightly. Evan chuckled against Tony's neck, the raven nipping at Tony's collarbone as Pepper shook her head "Sorry Tony, but no."

Tony whined again and nuzzled into Evan. "Fine, fine. But Pep, unless you want to see two naked men, I suggest you leave the room." He stated, not moving from the bed. Pepper smirked and walked to the door, calling over her shoulder "You shouldn't say things like that Tony, someday someone might take you up on it" as she left the room and closed the door.

Tony chuckled and moved the blankets. "Good morning Evan." he stated, kissing the male on the lips. Evan grinned sleepily against Tony's lips and kissed Tony back, pressing against the man and murmuring against Tony's lips "Good morning indeed."

Tony hummed in response and smiled. "That was Pepper Potts by the way. She's my CEO and best friend. Like the sister I never had." He stood from the bed and stretched.

Harry hummed in response and nibbled at Tony's jaw softly "I kinda figured that was Pepper Potts, she's kinda distinctive." he said in amusement. Tony snorted at that and nodded. "That she is. I don't know how I've survived without her... or..." he went silent, having been about to say without Evan as well.

Evan looked up at Tony with his vivid green eyes unhindered by his glasses, one dark brow raised "or?"

Tony struggled to hide a blush and looked away, not ready to admit his feelings just yet. Harry raised his brow further, gently nosing against Tony's neck before pressing a soft kiss to the skin.

Tony shivered at the contact and retreated to his closet. "I'd better get dressed or Pepper will come back. Do you need to borrow clothes?" he asked, dodging the questions. Harry pouted but shook his head, stretching gracefully before snagging his boxers from where they had been discarded the night before "No, I'll head back to my hotel and get changed there."

Tony nodded and shifted. "If you need a place to stay you are welcome here." he stated as he came out, fumbling with his tie. Despite having always worn them, he usually kept them tied, so he didn't have to tie them himself. Evan shook his head, moving forward to help Tony with his tie. "I don't want to impose or anything, Tony" he said in reply as he stood before the other man in jeans and boxers only, Tony's tie finished.

Tony shook his head. "You won't and aren't. I have plenty of room. And I'd..." he paused before looking at him. "Besides, I'd like to have you close by." Harry raised an eyebrow and regarded the man before him for a moment before nodding "Alright then, since you're insisting who am I to say no" grinning impishly to Tony, Harry ducked away to retrieve his shirt from where it had landed last night, at the foot of the windows looking out over the ocean "I take it this means you enjoyed last night then?" Tony grinned impishly and nodded. "I did actually." he smiled as he watched Evan dress. "You are welcome in my home and bed whenever you wish..." he finished rather lamely, trying to hide a blush. Pulling on last night's shirt with a blush and a grin, Evan walked back over to Tony and pressed a kiss to the man's lips. "I might take you up on that, but for now I think you had better go before Pepper comes back in here and drags you out." he murmured against Tony's lips with a smile.

Tony pouted and sulked as he went for the door. "Up for dinner tonight?" he asked, not willing to let the raven go. Harry nodded, following Tony out the door and heading for the stairs. "Sounds like fun." he said with a wink, blowing Tony a kiss before heading down the stairs and to the door. Tony blushed red and caught the kiss before pocketing it. He knew that was a little childish, but he could care less. He smiled softly and turned to head to the garage where Pepper was, foregoing breakfast, like he had been known to do.

Once he was out of sight, Harry dropped his Evan persona and apparated away from the ocean-side mansion. Appearing back at his hotel in wizarding Malibu, the raven packed up his bags and went to peruse some of the more magical bookshops in the district, finding a few books he needed on spell weaving for specific results. Tony ran a hand over his face and stopped at the door. "Jarvis, remind me to do a scan for an Evan Black please? I don't want another Obi..." he said to his AI before stepping out to meet with Pepper and Happy.

Jarvis replied as Tony walked out, saying _"I will search while you are gone, sir."_ Tony nodded in reply and walked up to Happy. By the time Harry checked out of his hotel and made it back to Tony's home, the man was likely to have been back from his meetings.

Tony looked up as Evan walked in. "Hey Evan." Evan smiled softly to Tony and said in response, "Hey, Tony." not knowing that Jarvis had told Tony there were no global matches of any sort to Evan Black before one week previous. Tony hid his unease and stood to greet him. "Welcome back."

Evan smiled and wandered over to Tony, a duffle bag held over one shoulder "Thanks" he said with a smile, coming to a stop before Tony, smile slipping from his face "Are you Okay, you seem really tense...did your meeting go that badly?" Tony shook his head. "Meeting was normal… at least normal for now."

Evan nodded, setting his bag down at his feet and reaching out to gently run a hand over Tony's shoulder to feel the tense muscles there "Alright" he murmured, Tony obviously not wanting to talk about it for now. Guiding Tony back to the couch, harry moved behind him and began trying to ease some of the tension in the man's shoulders and neck "Want to talk about it?"

Tony groaned at the message and leaned back. He gave a sigh and ran a hand over his face. "I did a scan for you." he looked at "Evan" and hid the hurt. "I did it mostly so there wouldn't be another Obi, Obi is the man I thought of as a father/uncle. He's the one who caused me to have this." He tapped the arc reactor in his chest. "Could you please tell me who you really are?"

Evan sighed softly and Listened to Tony, not stopping with the massage "My name is Harry Potter-Black, though only Harry potter will be in the system...There are things that I can't tell you, Tony, but no matter what I'd Never hurt you like this" he murmured, snaking one hand down to gently cover the arc reactor.

Tony sighed softly and tugged Harry into a hug. "Alright; I believe you Eva... Harry. Would you still like me to call you Evan Black though?" he asked softly, not really caring if what was being said was true or not. Harry shrugged, cuddling into Tony when the man pulled him into a hug "I don't really know...I was running away from everything that happened in England" he murmured softly against Tony's shirt

Tony nodded in understanding. "Okay Mr. Evan." he gave a grin. "As long as you are here, with me, you can be whoever you want…"

Evan grinned softly in return, knowing he'd have to eventually tell Tony before the man was caught up in something he shouldn't be, but for now the raven simply relaxed into Tony's side and pressed a kiss to the man's neck. Tony shivered and nuzzled into him, enjoying being close to the raven. He gave a content sigh and simply held onto Harry.

Harry echoed the content sigh, the two men simply enjoying the quiet and enjoying being together as they cuddled. Tony glanced down at Harry before giving a grin. "Want to see my lab?" he asked, knowing it wasn't very often he let anyone down there.

Harry glanced up at Tony before nodding, the wizard giving Tony a smile as well as the nod "I'd love to. Tony gave a bright grin and took hold of Harry's hand. "I can now show you my baby." he stated, talking about the Iron Man suit. Harry smiled, thinking he knew what 'baby' Tony was talking about "Well then, lead the way"

Tony grinned brightly and led the way down to his lab. "Jarvis open the lab please." he called out to his AI once they reached where he had built it in his Malibu home. The glass doors opened easily and Harry looked around with awed eyes as he looked around the lab, giving a low whistle of appreciation at the sight. Tony grinned brightly. "Built it all myself. The place didn't have one when I bought it." he stated, feeling rather proud. He gave a groan when he heard his robot Dummy starting to wheel up before knocking into something and causing a mess. "Dummy! I told you to stay put!" he scolded the bot and ran a hand over his face before going over to help the klutzy robot.

Harry chuckled at the actions of the clumsy robot, following after Tony and watching the man and the robot interacting. It was obvious there was some affection there. Tony rapped Dummy on the top of the head and looked at harry. "Sorry about him... He's the first bot I've ever built... He's a little klutzy... hence the name Dummy..." he explained before looking down at the robot holding the fire extinguisher. "I doubt we'll need that Dummy... Jarvis, open the wall with the suits please." he stated and motioned harry to one of the walls that were blank.

When Harry was directed to the blank wall he looked up at Tony with a raised brow, only to give a sound of surprise when it opened up to reveal a row of Iron Man suits in various colors and styles "wow~" Tony's grin widened as he stood back and let him do as he wanted. "These are my babies."

Harry moved forwards, reaching out to gently touch the closest suit which seemed to be a metallic grey, green and blue coloring. Running his fingers lightly over the shoulder and along the chest, Harry looked back towards Tony and said "They're amazing, Tony, but why have you got so many if you can only fly one at a time?" Tony shrugged and looked back at Harry, feeling slightly proud. "These are prototypes." he replied and grinned slightly. "I could always make you a suit." he stated, already planning on it. He grinned slightly.

Harry chuckled softly and shook his head "I wouldn't know what to do with it, unless you wanted the media going on a frenzy about "Iron Man's new Sidekick" or something" he said with a grin, wondering if he could incorporate other things into a suit if Tony ever did end up making one for him.

Tony grinned brightly and drew Harry into a hug. "I wouldn't mind having a little help." he stated and placed his chin on top of Harry's head, glad for once he was taller than someone else. He gave a sigh and simply held onto Harry. "If I ever did make you a suit, what colors would you like?"

Harry relaxed into Tony's embrace when the man pulled him into a hug, arms wrapping around the millionaire as a sound of content came from his mouth. He thought for a moment about Tony's question, and was tempted to say the Gryffindor colors of red and gold if not for the fact those colors were already taken by the original Iron Man suit "Green, silver and black." Were the colors he eventually said, thinking of Slytherin and all the people he knew from there.

Tony nodded and made a mental note of it before sighing softly. He knew the palladium in his chest was slowly killing him. He was afraid to tell his friends and Harry especially. He held on tighter, fighting trembles. Harry nuzzled up into Tony, nibbling gently at his neck in an effort to take the playboy's mind off of whatever was making him slowly tremble. Tony shivered at the touches to his neck and gave a grin. "Thank you Harry." he murmured softly and groaned, remembering the conference that was probably just now airing. He ran a hand over his face as he remembered admitting he was Iron man, thanks to some stupid Blond binned in the front row. "Ugh... Warning you now, tomorrow's newspapers might be interesting. Or the news now... whatever one... It's going to be everywhere by tomorrow, if it isn't already..."

Harry simply nuzzled closer to Tony, not wanting to think about the press or whatever they would be saying. He'd had enough of the press in Britain, and now had little love of any sort of paparazzi "Interesting how?" Tony snorted softly and turned the news on, just as the blond binned was saying, "And I never said you were a hero."

Harry watched the news piece and chuckled softly, looking up at Tony "Well, at least now people know not to mess with you." he murmured, pressing a kiss to the well-kept beard of Tony's. Tony snorted at that and rolled his eyes. "Yes, but I've made everyone around me a big target." he sighed softly and nuzzled in. Harry nuzzled up into Tony, kissing his cheek "I can take care of myself, Tony, and I think between the two of us we can keep Happy and Pepper Safe" he murmured, quite sure his words rang true.

Tony gave a sigh and nodded softly. "Alright... Especially seeing as I do plan on making you a suit." he stated with a small grin, leading Harry toward his work table. "Jarvis, pull up the plans for the suit." Harry looked up and gave a soft sigh, knowing that there was no stopping Tony in making a suit for him now. "How will you power it, Tony? I don't have a power source in my chest like you do" he asked as he followed Tony to the work table, gasping softly as the blueprints were brought up on the table in a holograph.

Tony shrugged and looked at him. "I'll think of something." he stated and looked at the screens. "This is just the blueprints and outlines. Yours is like my suit, but different." he explained. Harry hummed in contemplation, looking at the screens "well, if you made another power source like what you have here, and set it into the clear panel here in the suit itself then it should have the same power and ability as your suit without having to have the power source implanted into the person inside" He said, motioning between the arc reactor in Tony's chest and the circular panel that the reactor fit into in the Iron Man suit. He'd done some mechanics work, mainly on Sirius's motorbike and various other vehicles since running away from the spotlight in Britain, but he could see how it could work.

Tony hummed in thought and adjusted the plan layout to that to see if it could work. "It might work. Do you have any special powers? Like a mutant or something like what I got?" he asked, tapping at the reactor.

Harry hesitated for a moment before nodding, knowing he'd likely get in trouble in Britain but not really caring "Yeah kinda." he said, looking nervously at Tony. Tony arched a brow and sat into a chair, motioning Harry to do the same. "You can tell me if you want. I'm not one to go spread the news of anything. Especially when I'm famous enough..."

Harry sat in the chair next to Tony's, thinking for a moment before asking "Tony, do you believe in magic, or myths and legends, or anything of the sort?" Looking over at the millionaire next to him, Harry thought of how to explain. Tony smothered a snort and arched a brow. "Magic as in King Arthur?" he asked, not sure if he should believe it or not. Harry shook his head, murmuring "Magic as in Merlin, not King Arthur." Giving a hesitant but impish grin in Tony's direction, Harry said "I can show you, if you want?"

Tony rolled his eyes and snorted slightly. "Yeah, I knew that. But I Was talking about the legend... wait, show me?" he asked, arching a brow, not sure this was a hoax or not.

Harry nodded and moved so that he was straddling Tony's lap as the man sat in his chair. Pressing his forehead against Tony's, with his hands on the playboy's temples to keep his head in place, Harry murmured "legilimens." And instead of perusing Tony's memories, he pushed his memories of his time at Hogwarts and the magic he had seen and done there into Tony's mind. Though he made sure it was only his time at Hogwarts that Tony saw. He did it slowly so he didn't overwhelm Tony's mind, and when he was finally finished Harry pulled away and bit his lip, waiting for Tony's reaction

Tony sat still, shocked to his core about everything. He looked at Harry, anger in his eyes. "Your headmaster used you?" he asked, sounding angry at the old man and the situation over there.

Harry chuckled and shook his head in amusement, murmuring, "That's not what I wanted you to realize, but yeah." Nuzzling into Tony, trembling Gently, Harry murmured, "but that's all in the past now."

Tony held Harry firmly in his grip and lifted his chin before kissing him. "Don't care about the magic. It's just a science I don't understand... yet... and that Snape man had better run." he let out a soft growl. "Those Malfoys as well better watch out. I don't like anyone hurting what I think of as mine." he stated and grinned as he slowly calmed again.

Harry shivered at the kisses, and the possessive tone in Tony's voice. Kissing Tony back the second time, Harry pressed lose to Tony and let his arms wrap loosely around Tony's neck as they kissed "So possessive, Tony." He murmured against the other man's lips, grinning impishly "It almost sounds like you want to keep me around."

Tony flushed dark red and looked down at Harry. "I was planning on it... But if you don't wish to then that's okay with me." Harry leaned up to press a loving kiss to Tony's lips, murmuring "I have no problems with you wanting to keep me around here, Tony… or with me staying here with you." he added with a smile up at the blushing man.

Tony kissed back happily and held onto Harry, glad to have the man. "Thank you Evan." he murmured softly and held onto him, gasping slightly and wincing. "Okay... I need to do something real quick." He removed Harry from his lap and lifted his shirt off to show an intricate design from the palladium and he turned away from Harry. "DUMMY! Bring me a replacement arc reactor!" he called out to the robot, wincing as he heard something clatter to the floor before he saw the robot zipping toward the two of them.

Harry was about to make a witty retort about being able to Take Tony's shirt off perfectly well on the man's lap, but the comment died when he saw the intricate markings on Tony's chest. Gasping softly, Harry reached out to trace one of the faintly metallic grey lines over Tony's chest. He hadn't seen the markings the night before because it was so dark, but now there was nothing stopping him and Harry had murmured the spell for a diagnostic scan before Dummy had even gotten there "Palladium poisoning..?" he murmured to himself, collapsing into the chair next to Tony as his mind worked through all the possible ways to convert it or control it.

Tony paled slightly and nodded before placing the replacement into the hole in his chest and giving a sigh in relief. "Yes. I have shards close to my heart. This thing keeps them from cutting an artery or something." he ran a hand over his chest. "I do not know how long I have left to live... I've been looking for a cure, but so far have found nothing."

Harry nodded and just sat there a moment before getting up and beginning to pace back and forth. He was muttering to himself quietly, and the diagnostic spell was hovering next to him so that it could be assessed when needed. Sending a patronus to Hermione, a spell already in mind, Harry only had to wait for the bushy haired witch to arrive "I may be able to help, Tony... I make spells for a living and I may be able to stop or at least slow the poisoning." Tony blinked in surprise as he watched Harry pace back and forth. "I don't know if it'll work... You are more than welcome to try though..." he sighed and tugged his shirt back on. "The shards are close to my heart and it could be dangerous to try and remove them... and I won't be able to power the suit without the reactor..."

Harry shook his head "No, I'm going to try and create a spell to contain the poisoning from the palladium without interfering with the reactors power." Harry murmured, going over to the screens and asking "Jarvis, can you please pull up the outlines for the reactor in Tony's chest and how it is fitted into his body? I need to see what I'm working with but I don't think surgery would do much to improve Tony's situation" he said, ignoring the crack of apparition that signaled Hermione's arrival.

Tony jumped at the sound of someone appearing before him and gave a glare. "You know Evan, you could have warned me people can pop into my home without warning." he stated with a small pout, watching the man work, trying not to admire the raven's butt. Harry chuckled, giving a subtle butt wiggle for Tony as he walked over to give Hermione a hug of greeting. "They can only pop in like that if they know what it's like inside and where they're moving to. Apparating into a wall is not fun and I hear it's rather deadly." He said with a grin. "Tony, this is Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of my generation and one of my best friends. Hermione, this is Tony Stark, my... boyfriend, I guess." He said with a blush, not sure what to call his relationship with Tony given they hadn't really talked about it themselves.

Tony rolled his eyes and nodded. "Nice to meet you miss Granger. And yes, I do believe the term is boyfriend. You can even call us lovers I guess... Seeing as I had you screaming my name last night." he stated with a grin, crossing his arms over his chest, hiding the glow of the reactor. Harry blushed darker at Tony's words, hiding his face at the grin on Hermione's face which told him that she would want answers about this and soon "That was just cruel, Tony." Harry said with a pout, going over to hide his face against Tony's chest until his blush settled down somewhat.

Tony chuckled softly and hugged Harry close. "Sorry Evan." he replied, lifting the man's chin and kissing his lips, not caring they had an audience. Harry's blush came back some, though now his cheeks were simply a very dark pink as he kissed Tony back, making a sound of mild embarrassment at Hermione cooing about how cute they were together.

Tony gave soft chuckle and pulled away from Harry, winking at Hermione. "I assume you called Miss. Granger for a reason?" he asked, arching a brow. Harry cleared his throat softly, pouting up at tony for a moment before turning to look at a still grinning Hermione. "I did...I need help with a spell Hermione. I assume you've seen the news about Tony's recent "trip" to Afghanistan and the "souvenir" he picked up there" he said, motioning to the arc reactor in Tony's chest. "It's giving him Palladium poisoning, and I'm trying to come up with a way to contain or at least slow the poisoning until a full time solution can be found that doesn't resort to magic.

Hermione blinked at the information and nodded, humming in thought. "I don't know if it can be done, but we can try. It might be better if we tried potions instead of a spell... Magic and technology don't go that well together..." Tony arched a brow at the information and listened in. Harry nodded, thinking for a moment before going back to look at the screens that Jarvis had brought up for him. "I was thinking a mixture of a spell and a potion to absorb a spell cast on it would be able to be ingested, and would be better absorbed into the places it is needed without disturbing the reactor… in theory." Harry said, looking to Hermione as she came to stand next to him and inspect the screens "And you need me here to help with the potion work?" she asked, Harry nodding in answer.

Tony blinked slightly, feeling somewhat lost as he listened to the two of them, not sure what was going on. For once the billionaire felt confused and lost. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, finding himself fascinated despite his confusion. Harry and Hermione talked and batted around theories for a while before agreeing on something that might have worked, Hermione apparating back out to find the books and ingredients needed for both the potion and the spellwork. Harry turned to Tony, embarrassed at having gotten so deeply into his work that he had almost forgotten the millionaire was there "sorry, Tony… that must have been so boring for you." he murmured, going over to Tony and wrapping him in a hug.

Tony hugged back and shook his head. "Not really. It may have been confusing as hell, but It was pretty interesting." he commented as he pressed a kiss to the man's lips. "And besides Jarvis and myself, you two are the only two that know of the poisoning..." Harry hummed in content at the kiss, the man pressing against Tony "what about Pepper?" he asked, looking up at Tony before pressing a kiss to Tony's chin.

Tony shook his head no. "No. I haven't told her yet either. Rodney doesn't know either..." Harry nodded, huffing softly "you should tell them, Tony" he murmured, looking up at Tony and grumbling when he felt the first reporters at his basic awareness ward around the property.

Tony shook his head and hugged him close. "No. I don't want to worry them too much..." he murmured, not understanding why the raven in his arms was grumbling. Harry nuzzled into Tony, pressing light kisses to Tony's neck "it seems the paparazzi are here" he murmured, still grumbling about them as he cuddled into Tony. Tony gave a sound of annoyance and grumbled. "Jarvis don't let them in. I don't care what it takes. Keep them out." he stated and held Harry tighter. "Come on; let's go watch them being stupid."

Harry nodded, staying close to Tony as the man led him out of the lab. Especially now that he knew what was ailing Tony Harry didn't want to leave the man, he wanted to Make Tony better so that the man could continue being the bright, cheeky, sexy man he was. Tony chuckled and winked at Harry before getting an Idea and grinning evilly, getting a look George and Fred used to get when they were planning pranks. Harry raised a brow at Tony's evil expression, asking "what have you got planned, Tony?" in what he hoped was a curious yet warning voice.

"Want to give them something to talk about?" he asked, grinning more, trying not to laugh evilly. Harry's brow rose further, and the idea that Tony may have had was slowly growing in Harry's mind. "Something like what, I thought you didn't like the paparazzi?" Tony hummed simply and shrugged. "I don't. My life and private life is my own. But, seeing as they won't leave, not until they get something, why don't we GIVE them something to talk about... that is if you don't mind becoming famous over here."

Harry shrugged, grinning softly to Tony "Well, no doubt they'd be getting something when they find out that you're building me a suit and I'm here living with you, but I can't say I'm adverse to the idea of giving them something now" Harry murmured to Tony as they walked.

Tony took hold of his hand and led Harry out to the front balcony, knowing the press was on their front lawn and pulled Harry into a deep, passionate kiss. Harry was taken by surprise by the kiss, and the depth of it, but soon enough he melted into Tony and gave a soft moan into the kiss as he kissed back deeply and passionately, gripping Tony's shirt tightly and simply ignoring the flashing of cameras and the clamoring paparazzi on the lawn below.

Tony groaned into the kiss and deepened it, not giving one wit about the pacs below. He simply kissed Harry breathless and pulled back panting and grinning impishly. Harry gave a slightly louder moan as the kiss was deepened, one hand snaking around to give Tony's ass a cheeky squeeze as they kissed. When Tony pulled away, Harry was breathless and panting, lips plump and kiss bruised "you certainly know how to kiss a guy silly" he murmured to Tony cheekily as the Paparazzi got more and more demanding in their 'need for answers'

Tony chuckled and grinned impishly, ignoring the people below. He gave Harry a shrug and slid his hands into Harry's back pants pockets, squeezing his butt cheeks. "Hmm... I'd hope so. Seeing as I plan to have you stick around for a good long while." he stated.

`Harry moaned softly as Tony's hands slipped into his back pockets and squeezed his bum, the raven arching his rear into his lovers hands "mm, you best be careful, Tony, or they may be getting more of a show than you intended" Harry murmured, both teasing and deadly serious in tone as he looked up at the taller male. Tony chuckled softly and winked at the raven before letting him go and heading back inside, knowing the papers for the next week will be entertaining at least. "We save that for the bedroom. Or the lab... or where-ever we find ourselves, that ISN'T outside."

Harry followed Tony back inside, glad to be away from the clamoring and flashing lights. Harry chuckled hotly at Tony's words, murmuring "I wouldn't mind being bent over a lab desk and given a few 'lessons' in the Lab." he murmured, grinning. Tony gave a groan at the mental image that popped into his mind and tugged Harry into a deep, hungry kiss.

Harry moaned into the kiss, kissing back as hungrily if not more so as he pressed against Tony. His hands slipped under Tony's shirt, trailing along the man's muscles as his mouth was hungrily claimed by Tony's.

Tony pressed against Harry and slid his hands into the raven's pants, not caring they were currently in his lounge. He moaned as well and deepened the kiss. Groaning lowly at the hands being slipped into his pants, again, Harry arched into Tony's hands more obviously now that they were away from the paparazzi's eye. Even if they were in the living room, moving his hands up, Harry traced the Arc Reactor lightly before one hand settled on Tony's chest over his heart while the other slipped around to slide sensually down Tony's spine to the hem of the man's pants.

Tony pulled from the kiss in need for air and panted as he gazed down at Harry. "God I want you so badly." he murmured softly, keeping his hands in Harry's pants. Harry gave a sound of need as Tony finally pulled away from the kiss, Harry looking up at Tony with hooded eyes "Then take me, Tony, cause I think I'd jump your fine ass if you didn't." he murmured hotly, giving Tony's rear a light squeeze as he did so.

Tony gave a whimper and pushed Harry to his couch, sliding the man's shirt off as he did so. "Then let us have "fun" here and now." Groaning softly as he was pushed to the couch, Harry helped Tony get his shirt off before pressing up to kiss Tony once more, Tony's shirt being pulled off as he did so. Already half hard in his jeans, Harry's hands moved so that Harry were both able to appreciate Tony's ass from all angles as the two of them stripped each other of clothes. Tony groaned into the kiss and rubbed up against Harry as he fumbled with the man's pants buttons. He grumbled into the kiss and slowly bit down the male's neck.

Harry arched into Tony as the man bit at his neck, a low moan coming from Harry's mouth as his head tipped back for Tony. The raven was rubbing up against Tony in a way that caused delicious friction in tandem with Tony's movements, the young wizard getting sick of their buttons to the point of temporarily banishing the buttons on both of their pairs of pants. Tony blinked in surprise at the sudden display of magic but shrugged it off as he continued to pepper Harry's neck with small bites and kisses. He tugged both of their pants off and rubbed against the raven again, his hard flesh pressing against Harry's.

Harry moaned and mewled in pleasure at the bites and kisses Tony was raining on the flesh of his neck, Harry wrapping his legs loosely around Tony's waist as their hard shafts were suddenly rubbing against each other. The sensation had Harry hardening fully, and all but melting in pleasure at the feeling of heat and friction their floating was making.

Tony groaned against Harry's neck and finally managed to slide their boxers off so they were fully naked. He bit at Harry's ear before whispering huskily into it, "I'm going to take you Evan. Right here, right now." he warned, pressing his fingers to Harry's mouth, wanting the male to suck on them, seeing as he had no lube at the moment.

Harry gasped at the bite to his ear, the raven eagerly lapping at Tony's fingers as the man whispered words that sent heat and need coursing through his body "god, I need you so bad Tony~ please, take me" Harry said, all but begging around Tony's fingers.

Once Tony deemed his fingers wet enough he pressed them to Harry's entrance. "If that is what you wish." he huskily replied as he kept pressing kisses against Harry's neck. Harry pressed against Tony's fingers, his body burning with a need onto Tony could satisfy now. Whimpering with need, Harry moaned out Tony's name as the first of the millionaire's fingers slid into him.

Tony moaned and pressed close, moving his fingers inside the male below him, much more comfortable about doing this than when they first did this yesterday. Harry moaned and mewled in pleasure as Tony's fingers pressed into him, the raven arching up and crying out in pleasure as Tony's fingers brushed against a very sensitive part of his body

Tony grinned and very quickly had all three of his fingers inside Harry as he repeatedly rubbed them against that bundle of nerves.

Harry was all but sassing in ecstasy under Tony, the raven dimly glad he had thrown up silencing wards around the room because he was screaming Tony's name as loud as he could. Tony moaned and finally withdrew and rubbed his tip against Harry's hole.

Harry whimpered as Tony withdrew his fingers, laying panting and flushed under the man only to spread wider for Tony when he felt the man's tip at his entrance. Tony peppered his neck and chest with kisses as he slowly slid himself inside, not wanting to hurt the male under him; he was too special to him. Harry shivered and moaned softly in pleasure as he felt Tony sliding into him , the raven looking up at Tony with hooded eyes "So good~ Tony~"

Tony groaned softly and pressed a needy kiss to the raven's lips before he started to move. He shuddered slightly at the sensations and put his hands around Harry's waist.

Harry kissed back hungrily, the younger wizard leaning eagerly into every touch, kiss, and movement that Tony made as the man began thrusting. Tony groaned into the kiss and his movements became more desperate as he moved his hands along Harry's body, resting one hand along the other male's shaft.

Harry began bucking into Tony's movements, driving the man deeper into him and seeming to wring more moans from them both as their lips clashed needily.

Tony moaned and drove his tongue into Harry's mouth, thrusting his hips and hitting the male's prostate as he did so. He used his hand to start stroking the shaft he held and explored Harry's mouth, unaware of the world around them. Harry arched up with a cry of pleasure, his tongue dancing and clashing with Tony's as the two of them thrust against the other in what was becoming a very hungry, needy way. Harry's fingers were getting tangled in Tony's once styled hair, the raven pulling the man above him closer as the coil in his belly began to tighten. The raven barely heard a cry of surprise and a slam coming from the doorway, but chose to ignore it in favor if the deliciously deviant feelings and sensations Tony was giving him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a collaboration with a friend. Not all credit goes to me. I also don't own the characters from Harry Potter or Iron Man/Avengers. Also This is a betad story. Meaning updates will be a little slower than those of mine without.**

* * *

**"speach"**

**_'thought'_  
**

**_"Jarvis"_**

**_Summary and flashbacks_**

* * *

**Summary:**

_After Tony comes back from Afghanistan, he is slowly being poisoned by Palladium, thanks to an accident he had while he was out of town. The billionaire started drinking a lot more and doing much more random things, I.E. Iron Man (and yes, this is miss categorized, but i couldn't find iron man in the movies...). He went to a bar one night to get away from everything and ran into a young man who he first thought of as an "Evan Black". After spending some time with the stranger Tony began to feel oddly drawn to the stranger._

* * *

Tony didn't hear it at all; he was way too absorbed into what he was doing with Harry that oddly enough, he didn't care at the moment. He groaned into the very heated kiss and bucked his hips, grinding into the male's hips and pounding into Harry's prostate relentlessly, feeling himself very close to the edge. "Oh god ah...Evan!" he moaned out into said kiss. Harry gasped, crying out in pleasure as the grinding Tony did against his prostate sent him over the edge. He screamed Tony's name as he came hard over himself, his body tightening up around Tony and milking his cock.

Tony soon followed Harry into the land of Climax at the tightening around his cock and filled the man to the brim with his seed, not able to feel the magic swirling around them, much too blissed out to care at the moment about anything but Harry. Harry gave a long, low moan as he felt himself being filled to the brim, the magic that began swirling around the two of them made the Raven shiver in pleasure as he leaned up to kiss Tony.

**-END LEMON!-**

Tony kissed back and panted as he slowly came off his high and nuzzled into the male beneath him on the couch. He gave a hum of content and pressed close. Harry gave a sound of content as he nuzzled into Tony, panting against the skin of the man's neck as he slowly came off of his high. The silencing wards slowly came down in time to hear a knock at the door and a male voice (Rhodey) calling out "Is it safe to come in yet?"

Tony gave a soft chuckle and shook his head in amusement, grinning impishly as he sat up. "Unless you wish to see us naked Rhod, not yet. Though give us a few minutes to have that rectified." he called back, looking around for something to use to clean themselves off with. Harry grumbled softly at the loss of Tony's warmth above him and mumbled a cleaning spell, shivering slightly as the spell washed over them both to clean them. Sitting up with a soft groan, Harry un-banished the buttons on their pants before scooping up his boxers and pulling them on.

Tony blinked in surprise at the cleaning charm and grinned slightly before getting dressed. He sat up and tugged Harry into his lap once he was dressed and hummed softly. "It's safe to come in now Rhod!" he called out and planted a kiss to Harry's neck.

Harry hummed in content at being pulled onto Tony's lap once they were dressed, the raven nuzzling into Tony's neck and resting his head on the man's shoulder as Rhodes and Pepper came into the room, Rhody pausing at the sight.

Tony grinned at the two of them. "Enjoy the show?" he asked impishly as he held onto Harry. "This is Evan by the way Rhod. Pep already has met him." he nuzzled into Harry and gave a sound of content.

Harry could see Rhody turning red and grinned against tony's neck, pressing a kiss to the skin there. Rhody followed pepper, who had gone to sit on the couch across from Tony and Harry, and said "I thought you were exclusivly a ladies man, Tony."

Tony snorted slightly and looked at Rhody before grinning at him. "There are some things I kept silent. I'm all for equal oportunity. and the paps found that out earlier." he stated with an innocent grin, holding Harry close. Rhody held up his hands and said "I don't even want to know" though he watched how Harry and Tony interacted and knew that this was different, especially since all of Tony's nightly escapades were usually kicked out the next morning, though from what Pepper had told him on the ride over here Tony had mentioned something to her about keeping Evan around for longer.

Tony hummed in reply and grinned. "You will though. Especially if you look at the tabloids in the next week or two." he sighed softly and stayed close to Harry, feeling an odd need to be close to the male.

Harry nibbled gently at Tony's neck, soothing the mark with a soft kiss a moment later as Tony, Rhody and Pepper talked. Pepper looked at Tony for a moment before asking "What'd you do, Tony? The tabloids were already having a field day with you telling them you're Iron Man, but we already knew that so something else must have happened."

Tony chuckled and poked Harry in the side. "Unless you want to give another show Evan, I suggest you stop." he whispered into Harry's ear. "Don't worry Pep, gave them something to destract them from Iron Man is all. And no, we did NOT have sex in front of them… though it was pretty damn close."

Harry blushed at Tony's words, and the fact that it made Rhody choke on air for a moment. Hiding his face against Tony's neck, Harry nuzzled into Tony and murmured something about a lot of groping

Tony chuckled and gave a grin. "There was a lot of groping and kissing involved, but that was it." he stated and nuzzled into Harry. "I swear there was no removal of clothing until we were inside." Rhody buried his face in his hands, muttering something about too much information which made Harry chuckle softly as he nuzzled happily into Tony.

Tony grinned impishly and chuckled, ignoring Pepper's eye roll. He held onto Harry, pressing in as close as he could. Harry cuddled into Tony with a sound of content, blushing as Rhody said "It's good that Tony's becoming a love-sick fool, rather than a lust-sick playboy."

Tony snorted at that and simply held onto the raven in his lap. "Yup, you no longer have to deal with the heart broken ladies pounding at the door at all hours." he stated with a bright grin. "Though I still consider myself a play boy, though with just one person." he stated with a smug grin, groping Harry's ass for emphasis. Harry hid a moan against tony's neck when the playboy groped his ass, Harry gripping Tony's shirt tightly prompting Rhody to say "Well, he certainly is responsive, Tony."

Tony grinned deviously and smirked innocently. "We can always show you just HOW responsive my little minx is." he stated as he nuzzled into Harry before giving a soft hum. "Now that I think about it, what are you two doing here?" Harry whined at Tony's words and nipped the playboys neck in reply, making Pepper chuckle and say "I don't think Evan is very fond of the idea of giving that a live demonstration, Tony" Answering Tony's question, Rhody said "We heard there was a mob of reporters trying to break into your home for tabloid questioning, and decided to come and rescue you."

Tony snorted and chuckled softly. "Okay H-Evan. We won't give them a show. And I think the New York tower should be done by now, right Pep?" he asked, humming slightly in thought. "We can always escape in the dead of night and then use my private jet to take us to NY."

Harry nuzzled into Tony, pacified for now as he listened to the three others talking. Pepper had nodded

"The lower business levels of the tower are not quite finished yet, but the personal elevator and the living quarters at the top are finished. All that needs to happen is to have Jarvis uploaded" Rhody had waited for Pepper to finish speaking before adding "I don't think stealing away in the middle of the night is really necessary though, Tony."

Tony nodded as he listened to Pepper and Rhodny. "I don't care Rhods. We will go, even if I have to use the suit and fly us there. With the press always at my door, we need to escape." He stated as he pressed close to Harry, giving his friend a glare. Harry nuzzled into Tony, listening as Rhody said "That's not what I mean, Tony. If you sneak away to New York in the middle of the night that makes you look like you are hiding something, and that will only make the media so much more eager to talk to you."

Tony pouted and grumbled slightly. "Fine... we'll leave in the morning then." he stated and nipped at Harry's ear. "Gives me more personal time with Evan anyways." he stated with an impish grin. Evan shivered at the nip to his ear, nuzzling into Tony and nipping at his jaw lightly. He reddened though, when Pepper said to Rhody. "They're so cute, I didn't ever think Tony would be like this with anyone."

Tony flushed darkly and shot Pepper a glare before pouting. "I'm not all about sex you know." he stated, hugging Harry and biting his lip, debating if he should tell the other two he was slowly being poisoned to death. Harry nuzzled into Tony, pressing a soft kiss to the man's jaw "mm, he's a right gentleman when he wants to be." Harry said, gently teasing Tony even though it was true.

Tony pouted more and hugged Harry close. He gave a soft sigh. "Actually, I'm glad you two are here... there's something..." he paused and took a deep breath, feeling afraid and nervous. Harry nuzzled into Tony, giving soothing kisses to Tony's neck as the man tried to talk about the poisoning that was ravaging his body. Placing a hand over Tony's heart, harry pressed close to Tony.

Tony calmed somewhat, even though he was still shaking. "I'm being poisoned..." he finally managed to whisper. He held on tightly to Harry, bracing himself for the explosion. Rhody and Pepper were both quiet for a moment before chaos erupted, both wanting to know how and who, and for how long?!"

Tony winced and held up a hand. "Palladium poisoning." he stated bluntly, moving harry to tap at his arc reactor. "I have shards inside my chest that are getting closer to my heart. This is the only thing keeping me alive at the moment." he explained, looking down. Rhody stood, pacing behind the couch "How're you getting palladium poisoning form the reactor though, wouldn't it just be a giant magnet?"

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. "Because that's what it's made of." he stated, and kept hold of Harry, feeling calmer when he was touching the raven in some way. Harry stayed close to Tony, wanting to help soothe the playboy in any way he could. Pepper was looking somewhat distraught at the prospect of Tony being poisoned, and asked, "How long do you think you have?"

Tony shrugged and simply held onto Harry. "Not sure. I am actively looking for a cure, though I have found nothing yet. I have people helping me with this." he stated and clung to Harry, trying not to tremble.

Harry pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek, trying to help comfort the man he was falling for. Pepper put her face in her hands as Rhody asked "Who've you got helping you, Tony?"

Tony let out a groan and looked at Rhody. "That's classified. I am sorry Rhod." he nuzzled into Harry, soaking in the warmth, comfort and love he could feel from the raven in his lap. He would keep Harry's world and life secret. Harry gave a grateful look to Tony, nuzzling into the man in order to give him as much love, support and comfort as Tony needed. Rhody didn't look happy about it, wanting to help his friend as much as he could, but nodded quietly.

Tony smiled at Harry as one would a husband and were deeply in love. He looked back at Rhodny. "Know this, they are powerful." Harry blushed lightly at the amount of love he could see in Tony's expression, kissing the edge of Tony's lips before giving him a bright, loving, happy smile in return. Rhody sighed but nodded, knowing he could trust that Tony knew what he was doing.

Tony gave a soft sigh and ran a hand over his face. "Jarvis, start downloading into the tower please." he commanded softly, nuzzling into Harry with a soft sigh. "I am sorry I didn't tell you two sooner about the poisoning... I didn't want to worry you..." Rhody shook his head and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face "We would have wanted to help you, silly man" Rhody said, sitting back down on the couch. Tony nodded and gave a sigh. "I know. I... I just..." he sighed and looked at his lap, which still had Harry in it.

Harry cuddled into Tony, Rhody waving off Tony's apologies "At least you told us, Tony. And that explains a few things, like the racing incident the other week"

Tony flushed pink at that and grumbled into Harry's neck. "Yeah yeah... Pepper? You're oddly quiet..." he looked at her softly. Pepper looked up at Tony. "What do we do if you can't find a cure in time, Tony?" she asked quietly.

Tony sighed softly. "I don't know Pep. There has to be a way... and if not, then I'll make sure to go out with a bang." he stated, looking to Evan, making it a point to ask later if there was a way for him to get a magical will done. Yeah he'd do it the normal way, but he wanted to do it Harry's way as well. Rhody chuckled humorlessly at that, knowing it'd be just like Tony to do that. Harry looked up at Tony, sighing softly and simply cuddling back into Tony, not wanting to talk of the man dying any time soon

Tony hummed softly and shrugged. "Change of topic. When do you guys think it'll be safe to leave to the tower? And I need to give you all phones I've been working on... dunno what to call them yet..." Rhody though for a moment before answering Tony's question "Early tomorrow morning should be alright" harry looked up at Tony, a thoughtful glint in his eye.

Tony nodded and moved Harry from his lap and onto the couch. "Let me get the phones real quick." He quickly headed for the door. He would have had dummy get them but the robot would have broken them more than likely. Harry curled up on the couch, Rhody and Pepper asking him questions and letting harry ask questions from them in return while Tony was gone.

Tony came back a few minutes later and sat next to Harry. "Okay. Q&A is over..." he set three sleek looking phones that resembled droid razors and grinned. Harry picked up one of the phones, careful not to let his magic spark around the device, and examined it thoroughly "It looks really cool, Tony. Is this all Stark technology?" He asked, looking at Tony while Pepper and Rhody still examined their phones.

Tony nodded and grinned brightly. "Yup~ When I'm not working on my suit or the arc reactor, I'm designing this stuff. These all use the same power source as the tower does... or will... whatever... the thought was to eliminate power cords... I know a lot of people hate them... These can hold quite a lot of stuff. They are like mini computers. They will work anywhere. at least that's the hope..." he glanced at Harry, unsure about the magic bit.

Rhody was examining the phone closely, and pepper was already looking through its contents, the woman saying "This is amazing, Tony. If you sold these, you'd likely rival Apple and their Iphone quite easily." Tony chuckled softly. "These are only the prototypes. I was hoping you guys would test them out for me..." he gave a meaningful look to Harry, hoping to talk later about branching some of his stuff into the magical world somehow.

Harry nodded, looking through the phone quietly. His mind was running full speed already, he had a number of spells and spell-potion combinations that were already tested out and proven to work, though everything was different so some of the tech in the phone may cause the spell to need tweaking. He wouldn't know until he saw the plans for the phone though, and that could wait till later.

Tony grinned brightly and watched the three of them looking over the phones. "They already have my number programmed into them. They also have each other's as well. Pepper, you're under Pep under the others. Rhod is well, Rhod... and Evan is Evan... I have yet to come up with a suitable nickname that doesn't involve a bedroom just yet." Harry chuckled, finding the phone book and changing Tony's name to 'Sex on Legs' and showing the man his new nickname with an impish grin.

Tony flushed hotly and grinned brightly. "Only for you though Ev." he stated with a devious smirk and poked the male in the side playfully. Evan grinned, laughing and wriggling away when Tony poked at his side "Course, I doubt Pepper and Rhody would want to call you that."

Tony grinned and nodded. "I quite agree. Though it would be funny to watch them try." Harry chuckled and nodded, Rhody and pepper sharing a look before going back to checking out their new phones. Tony gave a hum and grinned as he watched them on the phones. "Well? Are they worthy?"

Pepper and Rhody both nodded, grinning at Tony "They're amazing, Tony." she said simply. Tony grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at Harry, wondering what he thought of them. He shifted slightly and looked down. "This is what I've been doing in the lab, when I haven't been working on the suit... or working on..."

Harry leaned up to Kiss Tony's cheek, giving the rambling man a soft smile. "The phones are amazing, Tony. Once they go public they'll be so popular, everyone will want one" He murmured, looking up at Tony with Sincere emerald eyes. Tony chuckled and tugged Evan back into his lap, planting a kiss to the raven's lips. "How'd I live so long without you Evan?" he asked in a whisper, nuzzling in and hugging him close.

Evan gave a sound of surprise as he was pulled back onto Tony's lap, the young wizard quickly settling so he was curled up on Tony's lap with his head on the man's shoulder. Tony hummed softly and grinned brightly. He was happy they approved of what he had done with the phones. He simply held onto Harry and pressed a kiss to his neck. "How about we all go out to dinner tonight?" Harry shivered at the kiss to his neck and hummed in content "or I could cook something for the two of us" He murmured in reply, cuddling into Tony.

Tony looked down at Harry and nodded. "That sounds good. Though all I ask is not to destroy my kitchen...:" he gave a look to pepper and to Rhodny who had both tried to cook before. Harry huffed softly and said, "You gotta have some faith, Tony." with a grin in reply to the man's word. Tony chuckled and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. "I'm sorry Evan... It's just I've had to repair my kitchen one too many times after a failed attempt... And yes, I ruined it as well..."

Harry kissed back for a moment before cuddling into Tony's side "Well I'll make sure not to let you into the kitchen then Tony" he teased softly. Tony pouted and huffed, sulking a little bit. "Alright... I don't mind anyways... Mostly order take out or pizza... Especially when I'm locked away in the lab..." Harry chuckled softly and nuzzled up into the pouting playboy "I'm sure we can find something better than take out for when you're holed up in the lab" he murmured.

Tony grinned deviously and groped Harry's butt. "I'm sure we can." he stated, nipping at Harry's ear, ignoring the cooing from his female friend. Harry shivered and blushed, moaning softly at the nip and the grope even though Pepper was cooing at them and Rhody was miming being sick.

Tony rolled his eyes at his friends and simply nuzzled into Harry before grinning slightly. "Pepper, can you show Evan to the kitchen? I'm very eager to taste his cooking." Harry chuckled and kissed Tony's cheek before being led away from the man who was afraid I'd break his kitchen." Harry said to Pepper with a wink to Tony over his shoulder.

Tony chuckled and rolled his eyes before lounging back on the couch and grinning slightly. "Well, I want to see if you'll be the fourth person to make me fix that room for the... I don't know..."Rhody, how many times have I needed to redo that room?" Rhody chuckled and grinned to Tony, "That I know of. At least six times. You've had two, I've had two and Pepper's had one. And I think Happy's had one as well. Or, you blamed it on him when Pepper walked in.

Tony chuckled and gave a grin. "That was me... I just didn't want to get yelled at... so technically I've had three..." he admitted now that Pepper was out of ear shot. Rhody chuckled, again, grinning at Tony and shaking his head in amusement "I'm pretty sure she knew it was you, Tony." Tony shrugged and grinned impishly. "I tried..." he stood up and headed for the bar that was in the room ."Want a drink?" he asked.

Rhody shrugged and nodded "Sure, why not?" Tony grinned and grabbed a couple of glasses. "What do you want? I got plenty."

Rhody shrugged again, this time relaxing back against the sofa "Surprise me." Tony grinned evilly before grabbing a random drink off the shelf and pouring a good amount into each glass before walking back to his friend. "Why aren't you more...? I don't know... wigged out about the fact I'm planning on being in a relationship?"

Rhody took the glass with a nod of thanks, sipping at the drink and finding a fine old whisky there happily nursed his drink "Because it's about time you settled down and actually had more than a night with any one person, and I think everyone is already able to see how good Evan is for you even after such a short time together." Tony flushed a dark red as he sat down and grumbled good naturedly. "Is it really that obvious?" he asked with a slight pout as he sipped at the tumbler in his hand.

Rhody raised a brow at Tony and countered "is it really such a bad thing?" Tony shook his head no and smiled softly. "Not really." he shrugged and leaned back. "Stark ink is already getting a lot of bad press cause of my switch from weaponry... and then I go and announce I'm Iron man..."

Rhody set his glass down on the table and shook his head "This isn't a bad thing for your rep, or your companies rep either Tony. You're settling down, becoming more of a family man type person which will show in the fact you also stopped making weapons. Tony sighed softly and ran a hand over his face. "I hope so Rhod... If I do die because of the poisoning. I want Pepper and Evan to have the company..."

Rhody shook his head firmly "There will be no talk of dying, Tony; not now at least." Sighing and rubbing a hand over his face, Rhody said "You really are serious about this guy, aren't you? You must be if you'd want to give him part ownership of the company..." Tony nodded and looked at his friend. "I don't know what it is Rhod, but there's a.. I don't know... a pull... there's something about Evan that draws me in." Rhody looked back at Tony and nodded in understanding "as long as he doesn't hurt you, then I don't think I'll have a problem with him.

Tony shook his head and smiled softly. "I don't think he will. I had Jarvis look him up. He came out clean. And he told me his past. Of which I have sworn not to reveal." Rhody raised an eyebrow, sipping at his drink "mysterious guy." he said with a grin.

Tony chuckled and gave an impish grin. "One with a childhood somewhat like mine." Rhody's other brow rose for a moment before the man leaned back into the couch "That's rough." Tony gave a sigh and nodded. "Maybe..." he drank at the beer in his hand as he waited for Evan with the food." I can't tell you much about Evan, but know that I would rather die than let something happen to him. Or any of you. I don't admit it often, but you, Pepper, Happy and H-Evan are the closest thing to a family I have."

Rhody looked at his friend "H-Evan?" he questioned, having caught the man's second such slip that day. Tony bit his lip and cursed inwardly. He heaved a sigh and nodded. "Yes. I can't give away his real name. But here he is called Evan Black. All I can give you are his initials. And only if you swear not to look him up." Rhody shook his head, sighing "I'm not sure I can do that, Tony. You're my friend and I want to be friends with...Evan but you know that for that to be a thing I need to know him, not who he's projecting"

Tony sighed softly and ran a hand over his face. "I know Rhod... It's just... I don't want Evan hurt... He's been hurt enough..." Rhody sighed and nursed his drink "I'll let him tell me, if he ever wants to. I'm not going to force him, but I won't completely trust him until I know more." Tony nodded and gave a smile. "I know that Rhod. Especially after Obi..." he stared down at the now empty glass in his hand and heaved a sigh. "Just... let him be Evan here. He IS british... I can tell you that much..."

Rhody snorted and shook his head "i could tell that from the accent, Tony" Harry came in a few minutes later, holding two large serving platters while Pepper came in after him with another pizza plate and plates for them to use. "Food's done~" Tony grinned brightly and looked toward the door. "Smells amazing!" he exclaimed as he got up to help.

Harry and Pepper set everything on the table "there's a Hawaiian, Meat Lovers, and a Chicken and Apricot" Harry said, grabbing a plate and a few slices of Pizza before sitting next to Tony. Tony blinked in surprise and stared at Harry before looking at the pizza. "You didn't order this did you?" he asked, very impressed this was handmade, though he was being his usual snarky self.

Harry huffed good naturedly and swallowed the bite of Pizza he had taken before answering "I'm offended at the thought" he said with a grin. Tony gave a grin and snagged a slice of the Hawaiian, his secret favorite and grinned. "I was only teasing Evan."

Harry murmured, "Better be" and looked at the others to see Pepper and Rhody both enjoying the pizza.

Tony hummed and sat next to Harry, leaning into his side with a smile. "This is delicious Evan. Thank you." he gave him a greasy kiss and smiled deviously.

Harry grinned up at Tony and said cheekily "So am I allowed in your kitchen more often, Tony?" Tony nodded eagerly and nuzzled in. "Yes." he polished off half the Hawaiian and grinned sheepishly. Harry grinned in victory, munching happily on Pizza. He rescued a few pieces of Hawaiian to eat, noting Rhody and pepper did the same so that Tony could have the last few pieces to himself if he wanted them

Tony finally stopped as he leaned back against the couch, placing his head in Harry's lap. "God I'm stuffed..." he mumbled, rubbing at his stomach, feeling rather bloated. He groaned slightly and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry groaned softly as Tony wrapped his hands around his waist. Harry, pepper and Rhody had all eaten a lot, and between the four of them they had decimated the three pizzas. Tony pressed his head against Harry's belly and nuzzled in. "Ugh... that was better than take-out pizza... or pre-made pizza of any kind."

Harry hummed in thanks at the praise, running his fingers through Tony's hair as Pepper and Rhody echoed the playboy's words. Tony pressed in close and sighed contented. "Ugh... don't want to move..." Harry mumbled something, relaxing into the couch and the feeling of Tony's warmth against him.

Tony sighed again and nuzzled in as close as possible, dozing off. Harry Pepper and Rhody followed Tony into a doze soon after. Tony wriggled close into Harry and soon was out like a light. Harry was sprawled out on the couch; hand still in Tony's hair as he slept.

Tony groaned in his sleep and pressed as close as possible, snoring softly. Harry slept for a few hours before slowly waking, groaning softly at the stiffness of his neck form having been back against the headrest for so long. Tony mumbled softly in his sleep, in the beginnings of a nightmare as he held on tightly to Harry.

Harry ran his fingers through Tony's hair, soothing the man from his nightmare. Tony gave a sigh of contentment and nuzzled in closer, slowly waking up. He finally managed to open his eyes blurrily. "Wha time izzit?" he slurred out. Harry looked over at the clock and groaned "It's just after 7:30 at night" he replied.

Tony groaned and then sat up straight. "Did we sleep the day away?!" he asked, wondering if that was true. Harry hummed and leaned into Tony once the man was sitting upright "I think it was only a few hours, since I cooked that Pizza around five so it'd be ready about 6 pm."

Tony gave a sigh of relief and nuzzled in before looking over to Pepper and Rhod who were both cuddling on the couch across from them. Harry grinned at the cute sight, the raven nuzzling into Tony happily as Pepper shifted to cuddle more into the warmth next to her Tony grinned impishly and snapped a quick picture, using Pepper's new phone, making sure the flash was off so he didn't wake them. He hummed and held onto Harry, giving a yawn as he did so.

Harry chuckled, letting Tony do what he wanted while he snuggled into the man with a half asleep, still waking up hum of content. Tony put Pepper's phone down and snuggled back with a yawn. He gave a hum back and placed a kiss against his lips. "I think I love you Harry..." he whispered so only Harry could hear it, especially seeing as he didn't know if Pep or Rhod was awake.

Harry reddened slightly at the words and looked up at Tony, kissing the corner of his lips and quietly murmuring back "I...I think I love you too, Tony." Tony blushed as well and smiled lovingly. "I'm not good at expressing myself... but I'll try to."

* * *

**A/N: this section is for those in the reviews I can't send a pm to in response to their review.:**

**JZ: I ended it abruptly because that is all I had editted from the roll play my friend and I have going. I did say this was based off of a roll play.  
**

**Rina-chan: thank you for the lovely review~ 3 I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. But my beta has to look through it first after I edit everything, this is all exactly as we put it in the roll play so It takes a while to edit mistakes and even then I Still miss a few things.  
**

**AA: Thank you for enjoying it~ It makes me happy to see every one enjoying it so much, despite all the errors still in it. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a collaboration with a friend. Not all credit goes to me. I also don't own the characters from Harry Potter or Iron Man/Avengers.**

* * *

**"speech"**

**_'thought'_  
**

**_"Jarvis"_**

**_Summary and flashbacks_**

* * *

**Summary:**

_After Tony comes back from Afghanistan, he is slowly being poisoned by Palladium, thanks to an accident he had while he was out of town. The billionaire started drinking a lot more and doing much more random things, I.E. Iron Man (and yes, this is miss categorized, but i couldn't find iron man in the movies...). He went to a bar one night to get away from everything and ran into a young man who he first thought of as an "Evan Black". After spending some time with the stranger Tony began to feel oddly drawn to the stranger._

* * *

**Previously:**

_Tony gave a sigh of relief and nuzzled in before looking over to Pepper and Rhod who were both cuddling on the couch across from them. Harry grinned at the cute sight, the raven nuzzling into Tony happily as Pepper shifted to cuddle more into the warmth next to her Tony grinned impishly and snapped a quick picture, using Pepper's new phone, making sure the flash was off so he didn't wake them. He hummed and held onto Harry, giving a yawn as he did so._

_Harry chuckled, letting Tony do what he wanted while he snuggled into the man with a half asleep, still waking up hum of content. Tony put Pepper's phone down and snuggled back with a yawn. He gave a hum back and placed a kiss against his lips. "I think I love you Harry..." he whispered so only Harry could hear it, especially seeing as he didn't know if Pep or Rhod was awake._

_Harry reddened slightly at the words and looked up at Tony, kissing the corner of his lips and quietly murmuring back "I...I think I love you too, Tony." Tony blushed as well and smiled lovingly. "I'm not good at expressing myself... but I'll try to."_

* * *

Harry nibbled gently at Tony's jaw, murmuring. "I'm sure we'll figure something out." as Pepper gave a soft groan and sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Tony nodded and grinned sheepishly as he nuzzled into Harry. "I'm sure we will. He looked up at Pepper and gave a grin. "Have a good nap there Pep?" Pepper mumbled something and went back to smoothing out her now crumpled clothes, trying not to look at the still softly snoring Rhody.

Tony grinned deviously and stretched slightly. "We need to pack a carry-on bag..." he stated and winced as his back popped. Harry nodded, wincing slightly at the back crack from Tony. It sounded like it hurt. "Yeah, we do. We… well, you, should probably pack the rest of the clothes up into a suitcase or three since if we're moving up there anyway it'll be good to have that all done."

Tony shrugged and grinned. "I plan on spoiling you Evan. So, don't pack much, because I will be buying you new things. Quite a lot." he stated with a smug smirk as he stood. Harry blushed lightly and grinned up at Tony. "I was on vacation, Tony, I don't have much with me anyway." he replied cheekily, grinning.

Tony pecked his cheek and nodded. "True. But I hope your friends don't mind me kidnapping you." he stated and winked at Pepper and Harry. "I fully plan on spoiling you. Mostly because I am known to forget dates..." he grinned sheepishly. Harry chuckled softly. "It's not kidnapping if I come willingly." he said, making Pepper chuckle as well. And don't worry; I'll get JARVIS to remind you of things." Harry said with a grin.

Tony grinned deviously and nodded. "True~" he kissed Harry on the lips. "There is one person you know that I want to have words with." he grumbled and tried not to growl. Harry hummed and kissed back, cuddling into Tony when the man grumbled. "Who is it?" he asked, curious.

"Malfoy." he growled, not liking the bullying his partner had gone through. Harry shook his head and kissed Tony's lips again, murmuring, "Malfoy isn't so bad now, he matured after about 5th year...And anyway, I doubt he'd come here just to get yelled at."

Tony snorted and grumbled. "I doubt it as well. And I'd hope so... There are a couple people I wish to bring back to life... just so I can kill them again..." he growled, ignoring Pepper's confused look as he kissed back. Harry chuckled softly and kissed happily, nuzzling into Tony as Rhody groaned awake finally.

Tony chuckled and grinned deviously, winking at Pepper before placing a deep, hungry kiss to Harry's lips. Harry moaned in surprise and need into the kiss as his lips were suddenly claimed, the raven pressing up into Tony as he kissed back as hungrily.

Tony slid his hands into Harry's pants, ignoring Rody's fake gagging and Pepper's cooing. Harry shivered and gasped, arching into Tony's hand as his hands slipped under Tony's shirt. Tony picked Harry up and stood before he headed for the door, pulling away for air. "Excuse us please." he stated and escorted them.

**-LEMON SCENE! NO LIKE SKIP!-**

Harry kissed and nipped Tony's neck as the man picked him up, Pepper and Rhody both quickly exiting the room in need of heading home as well as not wanting to see Harry and Tony being so intimate. Tony carried Harry to what he called their room and kissed him deeper, nipping at Harry's ear. "I want you Harry."

Harry arched into Tony as the man claimed his lips again, giving a soft gasp at the nip to his ear. "Then take me, please Tony. I need you so badly." From where Tony was holding him, Harry's legs around his waist, Harry could feel his hard shaft bulging out of his jeans and pressing against Tony's belly.

Tony groaned as he felt Harry's hard on and he set him down on the bed before he slowly started to work on his pants. "nngh~" Harry sprawled wantonly for Tony once he was set on the bed, pulling off his shirt and discarding it over the edge of the bed.

Tony moaned softly and stripped his clothes off. "God, Harry, so hot..." he murmured softly, not noticing the shield agent outside their manor, keeping tabs on them. Harry unzipped his pants, hooking his thumbs under the hem and pulling his pants and boxers off in one relatively smooth motion. "Mm, so is the sight you make, Tony." Harry said, licking his lips.

Tony groaned softly and practically pounced on top of Harry. He pressed a deep, needy and hungry kiss against his lips and rubbed their arousals together. Harry arched up into Tony when the man pounced on him, pressing against Tony as he kissed him back deeply, needily, and hungrily.

Tony moaned into the kiss and fumbled for some lube he had had someone buy for them. He didn't care one wit if the press got hold of that information; they already knew he was with Harry. He lubed his fingers and ran a digit around Harry's hole. Harry moaned into Tony's mouth, gasping into the kiss when he felt Tony's lubed finger at his entrance. Spreading wider for Tony, Harry's hands came up to tangle in Tony's hair.

Tony moaned softly at the sight beneath him and pushed his finger into Harry, not willing to hurt him, not after everything he had seen happen to the male during his time in school. Harry arched and moaned wantonly as Tony slipped a finger into the raven, Harry absolutely loving the feelings Tony was causing in him. Tony kissed down Harry's belly and licked at his cock tip as he added a second finger inside the raven.

Harry gasped and arched up, the raven mewling in pleasure and splaying completely for Tony as the man's warm tongue laved at his cock tip. Tony hummed softly as he watched Harry under him. "God Harry, so sexy..." he murmured and pressed close, licking again and stretching out the raven's entrance.

Harry arched and moaned wantonly under Tony as the man pleasured him, the raven making lewd noises of pleasure at each and every one of Tony's touches. Tony groaned at the sounds Harry was making and deemed him stretched enough before pulling out and placing his tip at the tight ring of muscle before him.

Harry whined at the feeling of Tony pulling out of him, wriggling in need at the feeling of Tony's tip at his entrance. Tony groaned as he watched Harry under him and pushed in gently, still afraid of hurting his lover/boyfriend. Harry moaned, arching up when he felt Tony inside him.

Tony grunted slightly and pressed a kiss to Harry's neck, loving the way he felt inside. Harry pressed up against Tony, baring his neck more for the other male as he did so. Tony nibbled Harry's neck and started to thrust. Harry moaned lowly, thrusting back against Tony slowly.

Tony shivered at the feelings and held on tightly to Harry, not willing to let the raven go. "Ngh... oh Harry..." he murmured, knowing it was safe to use his real name. Harry moaned softly, pressing up tightly against Tony and pressing kisses along his neck. "So good, Tony~"

Tony simply moaned in reply and moved deeper and faster. "Oh Harry~" he groaned and kissed him. Harry moaned and writhed in pleasure with each thrust, the raven digging his nails into the skin of Tony's shoulders due to the pleasure of what they were doing.

Tony winced but kept going, loving how Harry looked under him. Seeing Tony's wincing had Harry loosening his grip on the man's shoulders, but arching up with a pleasured cry when Tony hit that spot inside him that had sparks and spots shooting up over his vision. Tony grinned impishly and pressed a kiss to Harry's neck as he aimed for that one spot over and over again, wanting the male under him to scream his name.

It took only a few thrusts to that one spot before Harry was a taut, trembling mess of pleasure. He was arched, the sparks and spots of color in front of his eyes were enough to almost have him blacking out from pleasure, and soon enough he was screaming Tony's name in a pleasured mantra. Tony grinned and pressed hot kisses against Harry's neck, loving the way the male under him came undone. He groaned and nipped at Harry's man nipples.

Harry was beginning to go hoarse from all the moans and screams of pleasure Tony was wringing from him, the younger raven being driven wild with pleasure as he came undone under Tony. Tony grunted as he pressed down into Harry. "So close Harry." he murmured softly as he pounded into the male below him.

Harry whimpered in need and arched up, panting harshly. "Please, please fill me Tony. I'm so close, I need you so badly." Harry said, babbling all but mindlessly at the feelings he was having due to Tony's pleasurable pounding. Tony groaned and soon filled Harry with cum a he used his hand to grip Harry's own member, wanting to cum at the same time. "Cum with me Harry."

Harry screamed out in pleasure and arched up, cumming hard when he felt Tony's hand wrapping around his sensitive cock. Tony panted and it took a couple more thrusts to empty himself fully into the man he felt he loved. Harry whimpered softly in pleasure as he slowly came down from his orgasmic high, the feeling of Tony thrusting into him sending sparks through his sensitive body that had him arching languidly into Tony again. Tony grunted slightly and slumped against the raven under him, being careful not to squish him.

**-Lemon end! Safe to read!-**

Harry hummed in content, nuzzling almost bonelessly against Tony when the man slumped against him. "So...fucking...amazing...Tony" he panted out, grinning breathlessly. Tony flushed pink and snuggled back. "No. You are amazing. In every way." he murmured, nipping at Harry's ear. "We should rest. We have a busy day tomorrow." he whispered softly.

Harry moaned softly at the nip to the ear, pressing close to Tony and pressing a soft kiss to his chest as he fought to stay awake enough to answer. "Sleep sounds good…" Tony chuckled and held Harry close, snuggling in, unaware of the shield agent watching through the window. Harry nuzzled into Tony, falling asleep easily and very quickly with the feeling of Tony's arms around him and the warmth coming from the other man's sweaty body. Tony smiled softly and pressed close into him. He soon Followed Harry into dream land and snored softly, glad to have someone he knew he would probably end up staying with for the rest of his life.

Harry slept the night through, and woke groggily the next morning. Pressing a light kiss to Tony's cheek, Harry slipped quietly from the bed and went into the bathroom for a shower. After everything, Tony deserved a lie in and Harry could start with some packing.

Tony stretched on the bed and reached out to tug Harry into a hug but instead grasped the extra pillow and drew it in. Harry came out of the shower a few minutes later and grinned at the sight, moving to get dressed. Seeing someone in the mirror in the dresser, Harry muttered a stunner spell and grinned to himself when, whoever it was, fell from the balcony with a thump onto a well-placed cushioning charm. Pulling on a shirt but not bothering to do it up yet, Harry went downstairs and grabbed a knife. After all, threatening someone with what would be a carved twig to them is not going to work well, but a knife always works. Kneeling down next to the stunned form on the grass outside, Harry grinned to the blond man and said, "Who are you and what do you want?" before undoing the stunner only to his head to allow the blond to speak.

Tony slept on, oblivious to it all. Clint groaned and looked up at the raven. He blinked in surprise and piped off with the first thing that came to mind(as usual). "You're not Stark..." Harry snorted, shaking his head. "And neither are you. Now I suggest you answer my question, or I may decide you're bad news and get the information from you in other, less than friendly ways." he said, holding the knife up so that Clint could see it. It was a long, wickedly sharp carving knife.

Clint rolled his eyes and watched the man warily. "You could call me Stark's babysitter... I work for an agency called Strategic Homeland Security Department. Or SHIELD for short(hope I got that right...)" he replied, figuring he could trust the man before him. "My name is Agent Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye." he added quickly, having had forgotten to mention his name.

Harry flicked Clint on the forehead for the eye roll, releasing the spell and getting up. "I don't think Tony needs a babysitter, Special Agent or not." he said as he went back inside. "You can come inside if you want, it's about to start raining."

Clint chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, on orders from my boss. Can't tell you much more than I have... Besides, I think Agent Phil would kill me for saying as much as I have without a fight." he shrugged and stood up, sighing softly in relief, glad he wasn't bound by invisible chains. Harry turned at the door and shrugged. "We can fight about it if you want, but I think you'd prefer to have your ass handed to you in the warm indoors, rather than in pouring rain." he said, the rain beginning to come down with very large drops.

Clint chuckled and followed Harry inside. "Don't think I'd last against you. You knocked me on my ass already." he stated with a grin. "So what do I call you?" Harry chuckled and nodded, going into the kitchen and putting on the kettle for a coffee before beginning with his breakfast. "You can call me Evan. Want something to eat?" he asked in return, munching on a piece of toast.

Clint shook his head. "Nah, I ate about an hour ago." he stated and grinned sheepishly when his stomach betrayed him and rumbled in protest. Harry chuckled and shrugged. "Your stomach doesn't seem to agree with you." he said, pouring himself a coffee and taking a sip of it with a sound of content.

Clint chuckled dryly and shrugged his shoulders. "Well my stomach can wait." he stated as he gave a glare down to the offending organ. "You know... I always pegged Stark as more of a Lady's man... No offence meant, just an observation." Harry shrugged, pulling some fresh fruits from the fridge and whipping up some fruit and muesli. "You and everyone else, me included until he picked me up at a bar and took me home." Harry said with a grin.

Clint rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Who do you think drove the cab he called?" he asked with a smug grin. "You looked at home on his lap." he teased playfully, finding it odd he felt so friendly around this stranger. Harry reddened and muttered something about stalkers with a teasing grin in reply to Clint's words.

Clint chuckled and shrugged. "Sorry. Part of the job." he stated, nibbling at the fruit that was placed before him. Harry chuckled and grinned. "Paid to be a stalker, good job choice." he said, teasing gently. Looking at the time, Harry set down his coffee and said. "'Scuse me for a moment, I better go wake up Tony."

Clint grinned sheepishly and nodded, finishing off the fruit salad. Tony grumbled and nuzzled into the pillow, thinking it was Harry still. Harry slipped upstairs, setting his magic to packing as he carefully climbed back into the bed and pressed kisses along all the skin that he could reach. "It's time to wake up, Tony love."

Tony groaned at the kisses and cracked an eye open. "Do I gotta?" he pouted and sat up, rubbing his eyes, enjoying the kisses he was getting. Harry nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Tony's lips. "You do, I'm afraid." Tony sulked and nodded. "Alright." He heaved a sigh and ran a hand over his face. "How long have you been up?"

Harry cuddled into Tony. "Only about half an hour." he murmured. "We have a visitor though, someone from some agency called SHIELD who has had a lesson in not sitting outside bedroom windows to keep watch." he said, turning vaguely pink. Tony blinked in surprise. "Shield's got someone watching us?" he asked, not having had expected that bit of news.

Harry shook his head. "Watching you, I think. He didn't even know who I was, yet the first name he mentioned was yours." he said, amused. Tony groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Ugh... Better go see what SHIELD wants..." he grumbled and stood before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Harry nodded, slipping off the bed. "I'll finish packing up the clothes for our move" he said as Tony went into the bathroom. "Anything in particular that you want me to leave out or shall I just choose something casual for you?" Tony shrugged. "Anything without a tie..." he said with a smile, leaving the bathroom door open.

Harry nodded, putting a crimson red button up and some black slacks on the bed along with things like socks, shoes and boxers. Packing up the rest of the other things, Harry's magic set the packed bags on the floor at the end of the bed. Heading into the bathroom, Harry licked his lips at the sight Tony made when he was naked and wet. "I left a pair of black slacks and that dark red shirt you look so sexy in on the end of the bed for you. I'll head down stairs and make you some breakfast while I keep our 'guest' company."

Tony hummed and nodded to show he heard. "Alright... No chance of you joining me then?" he asked with a teasing smile. Harry grinned. "Afraid not, though I heard those private jets always have private areas." he said, licking his lips. Tony groaned and ran a hand over my face. "Mine do anyways." he grinned deviously at Harry and shrugged. "I'll see you in a bit love. And thank you for cooking for me."

Harry chuckled softly and grinned. "No worries love, anything in particular you want for breakfast?" he asked before he left. Tony shook his head. "Nope, I'm okay with anything. If it had been up to me I probably would be eating Donuts and coffee." Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Coffee I can do, Doughnuts are unlikely." he said as he left, blowing a kiss to Tony as he did so, and heading back down stairs.

Tony grinned at Harry before the man left and lathered at his hair. Clint had stayed where he was and sipped at a mug of coffee. Harry smiled to Clint and began making coffee and muesli with blueberries for Tony, knowing how much the man loved the little blue fruits. Clint smiled back and leaned against the counter. "So... What are your plans today and need any help with anything?"

Harry shook his head. "Pepper suggested that with the media idiots swarming around Tony lately that it'd be better to move away from the spotlight so we're moving up to the Stark Tower in New York, and the movers are coming later to pack everything up."

Clint hummed and nodded with a small grin. "Okay, just wanted to offer." Tony came down, shirt half buttoned and yawned. "Ugh... I hate mornings..." he grumbled, plopping into an empty seat, totally bi-passing Clint. Harry chuckled, setting the coffee and muesli with blueberries and milk in front of Tony "We can see that love." he said to Tony, sitting across the kitchen island from Tony and Clint. "And thank you for the offer, Clint." he said with a smile, nursing his coffee contentedly.

Tony continued to grumble and ate the food before him on auto-pilot, not waking up fully until he had a full mug of coffee in him. He finally noticed Clint and arched a brow. Clint grinned. "You're welcome sir." he stated, still grinning. Harry chuckled as Tony finally noticed Clint. "Tony, this is Clint Barton. Clint, this actually is Tony Stark." he said with a grin.

Clint arched a brow. "So I assumed." he stated with a cheeky grin. Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah... Nice to meet you finally Mr. Stalker." he grinned, making the blond splutter. Harry chuckled at Tony's words to the sputtering blond, sipping from the coffee mug in his hands as Clint and Tony spoke.

Clint mock pouted and glanced at Harry before giving a grin. "You sure you two don't need help moving?" he asked, knowing it was his job to keep tabs on the both of them. Tony grumbled and nodded. "I only need Evan's help." he stated, not knowing if harry had given the blond his real name or not. Harry grinned to Clint. "Seems like you just get to relax and watch us, Clint." he said cheekily, grinning to Clint and Tony from across the table, one socked foot pressing against Tony's.

Clint choked on his coffee and resisted the urge to blush. He looked away from the two of them. Tony blinked in surprise and suppressed a groan as he felt Harry's foot on his leg. "Evan, Pep and Rhod will be here soon..." Harry laughed at the blushing blonde's reaction, Harry nodded. "I know, and it's not like we'll be going at it on the couch when they arrive." he said, removing his foot from against Tony's.

Tony sulked and nodded. "Yeah, I know." he gave a grin and chuckled. "Unlike the first time." he teased. "Though that one was my fault." he stated, knowing for a fact he was teasing the blonde and Harry at the same time. Harry blushed dark, setting his coffee down and hiding his face in his arms as Clint chuckled lightly at his response to Tony's words.

Tony grinned and moved to press a kiss against Harry's cheek once he finished eating. "Thank you Evan. That was as delicious as the pizza you made last night." Harry smiled up at Tony, still blushing lightly. "Hardly, it was just a bit of Muesli and some Blueberries. Not quite as homemade as last night's pizza." he said with a grin.

Tony gave a grin. "Still, just as good." he stated and rinsed off his dishes before setting them into the dishwasher. Harry nodded, shifting when he felt Clint's foot brushing against his. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or not so said nothing. Clint pretended he didn't notice his foot was rubbing on Harry's and glanced at Tony. "So, when are you guys moving?"

Harry finished his coffee and got up to pour himself a second cup and subtly escape the foot rubbing against his. "We're moving today, though our stuff will likely come over the next few days." he said, taking a seat again. Clint hid a pout and shrugged. "Okay. I think I can get some guys to help deliver the stuff by the time you get to the tower." he stated with a small, flirtatious grin sent Harry's way. Tony noticed the grin and gave the blond a glare. "No thank you. I'd rather not have SHIELD going through my stuff. I have scientific equipment that is highly fragile." He stated, mostly talking about his Iron Man suits.

Harry shook his head at the flirtatious grin Clint sent his way and opted to try and ignore it. "We have all the important stuff on express anyway, so it's alright and there's no need to bother." he said, trying to be more diplomatic than Tony about it. Clint gave a pout and nodded. "Okay... Just asking... And we might be seeing..." he stopped as his cell rang. "Yes?" he listened to the other person(Phil) and pouted. "Damn... I gotta go. SHIELD is sending me to New Mexico." Tony nodded and tugged Harry into a hug. "Good."

Harry cuddled into Tony as the man pulled him close, Harry murmuring something about not being rude at Tony's comment about it being good that Clint was leaving. Blaming it on his British sensibilities and manners, Harry waved goodbye to Clint before pressing a kiss to Tony's lips. Clint pouted as he left and shrugged. Tony hummed and kissed Harry back. "I don't care if that was rude. He's trying to take you from me." he pouted and nuzzled in.

Harry hummed into the kiss, pressing into Tony. "I know, but he isn't going to take me from you." he murmured against Tony's lips as he kissed the man again. Tony kissed back happily and snuggled into Harry. "Good. Cause I'd have to put on the Iron Man suit and kick his bird-brained ass." Harry chuckled, nipping gently at Tony's lips before looking over his shoulder at the doorbell. "That'll be Pepper and Rhodey."

Tony sulked at the interruption and pulled away to answer it. "Hi Pep, Rhod~" he grinned and stepped aside so the two could enter. Harry smiled at Pepper and Rhodey, cleaning away the dishes from breakfast. "All packed up and ready to go?" he asked with a grin, hugging Pepper back when she hugged him in greeting. She nodded in answer. "I am, and I think Rhodey is. How about you two? I know how Tony loves his sleep-ins so I hope you didn't have to do all of the packing."

Tony grumbled. "I did some last night." he pouted and huffed slightly, crossing his arms. "The movers will be here soon... so yeah, we're all ready to go. Hey Rhod, Did you know Shield's got babysitters watching me?" he asked, still pouting about that.

Harry chuckled softly at Tony's pouting, leaning up to kiss the man with a grin. "Shall we head off then? If I remember right our flight is quite soon and we still have to get to the airfield." he said. Tony hummed and nodded. "True. I'm sure the movers can find the boxes and what-ever else needs to be moved." he stated and took Harry's hand. "Let's meet Happy outside."

Harry smiled and nodded, giving Tony's hand a soft squeeze as they followed Pepper and Rhodey out to where Happy was waiting for them all. Tony smiled at Harry, not caring who saw them. "Hey Hap. The car ready?" he asked with a grin. Happy nodded. "Ready and waiting. If you get in I'll take you to the air field." he said opening the door for pepper before going around to open the other doors for Rhody, Tony and Harry. Tony nodded and let Harry and the others get in first. "Good. Thanks Happy." he grinned, knowing he should start calling the man by his real name but he didn't care. He had named Happy "Happy" when he had been a kid. And it was mostly 'cause the man had never smiled.

Harry got into the back between Rhodey and Tony. Cuddling into tony, Harry made a sound of content as the car began to move down the driveway as Happy drove for the airfield. Tony smiled lovingly and held onto Harry with a happy smile. "Hey Rhod, did you know I had/have shield agents following me?" he asked again as he looked toward the man next to him.

Rhody looked over to Tony in surprise, one brow raised as Pepper looked over the back of her chair "Seriously, still. Why're they still following you?" Rhody asked, curious. Tony rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Who knows? They probably don't know if I'm a threat or not. I had a one, Agent Clint spying last night and this morning." he stated, trying not to growl. Harry nibbled at Tony, hearing the anger in the man's voice. Pepper looked at Rhody before saying. "But weren't you two..." Harry nodded and she winced.

Tony sighed and nodded. "We were. We still are. In case you're wondering." he stated with a small grin. "This "Agent" tried taking my man from me. You know how I hate it when someone takes what I think of as mine right?" he asked, still sulking about how the blond idiot was flirting with his Harry.

All four others in the car blushed at Tony's words, Harry hiding his face against Tony's chest. He murmured something about flirting being different from actively trying to take, but seemed content to loosely grip Tony's shirt and snuggle into the man. Tony grumbled and eventually calmed down as he held onto Harry. "Hey Happy, how long 'til we get to the field?" he asked, not liking being stuck in a car, even if he had someone to help distract him.

Happy looked in the rear mirror and said, "About 5 minutes, boss." They all seemed to relax at least somewhat in for the ride. Tony sighed and sulked as he nuzzled into Harry. "Alright... Oh, Happy, this is Evan, Evan, meet my driver, Happy... Of course Happy isn't his real name, I gave it to him when I was three..." Harry chuckled softly and said, "Pleasure to meet you Happy." and smiled when Happy said similar in return. Soon enough they were at the airfield, Harry taking Tony's hand as they made their way to the Private jet waiting for them on the runway. Tony grinned and picked Harry up before carrying him up the steps, also holding onto their carry-on bags. "Welcome to the Stark Private jet. I have Jarvis also hooked up in here."

Harry 'eeped' and blushed as Tony picked him up, the raven holding tightly onto Tony as he was carried into the jet. Hiding his face against Tony's shoulder at Rhody and Pepper's cooing, Harry murmured a "Hello" to Jarvis. Jarvis replied a hello back and Tony chuckled slightly, carrying Harry back into the bedroom he had made into the plane. "We'll be in here if you two need anything. There is another spare bedroom for the two of you to fight over." he grinned at the two and let Jarvis open the bedroom door.

Rhody and Pepper both chuckled softly as Tony whisked Harry away into the bedroom, the raven haired male nibbling at Tony's neck as Jarvis closed the door behind them and let them be. "I almost regret picking this shirt for you Tony, it simply looks too good and I've wanted to rip it off of you all morning." he murmured hotly in the man's ear, nipping lightly at the shell of his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a collaboration with a friend. Not all credit goes to me. I also don't own the characters from Harry Potter or Iron Man/Avengers, nothing you recognize is mine. **

* * *

**"speech"**

**_'thought'_  
**

**_"Jarvis"_**

**_Summary and flashbacks_**

* * *

**Summary:**

_After Tony comes back from Afghanistan, he is slowly being poisoned by Palladium, thanks to an accident he had while he was out of town. The billionaire started drinking a lot more and doing much more random things, I.E. Iron Man (and yes, this is miss categorized, but i couldn't find iron man in the movies...). He went to a bar one night to get away from everything and ran into a young man who he first thought of as an "Evan Black". After spending some time with the stranger Tony began to feel oddly drawn to the stranger._

* * *

**Previously:**

_Happy looked in the rear mirror and said, "About 5 minutes, boss." They all seemed to relax at least somewhat in for the ride. Tony sighed and sulked as he nuzzled into Harry. "Alright... Oh, Happy, this is Evan, Evan, meet my driver, Happy... Of course Happy isn't his real name, I gave it to him when I was three..." Harry chuckled softly and said, "Pleasure to meet you Happy." and smiled when Happy said similar in return. Soon enough they were at the airfield, Harry taking Tony's hand as they made their way to the Private jet waiting for them on the runway. Tony grinned and picked Harry up before carrying him up the steps, also holding onto their carry-on bags. "Welcome to the Stark Private jet. I have Jarvis also hooked up in here."_

_Harry 'eeped' and blushed as Tony picked him up, the raven holding tightly onto Tony as he was carried into the jet. Hiding his face against Tony's shoulder at Rhody and Pepper's cooing, Harry murmured a "Hello" to Jarvis. Jarvis replied a hello back and Tony chuckled slightly, carrying Harry back into the bedroom he had made into the plane. "We'll be in here if you two need anything. There is another spare bedroom for the two of you to fight over." he grinned at the two and let Jarvis open the bedroom door._

_Rhody and Pepper both chuckled softly as Tony whisked Harry away into the bedroom, the raven haired male nibbling at Tony's neck as Jarvis closed the door behind them and let them be. "I almost regret picking this shirt for you Tony, it simply looks too good and I've wanted to rip it off of you all morning." he murmured hotly in the man's ear, nipping lightly at the shell of his ear._

* * *

Tony groaned and set Harry down on the bed. "Damn Harry... You make me want you so bad." he murmured and climbed onto the raven. "Ready to join the mile high club?" he asked with a small, teasing grin.

**-LEMON WARNING!-**

Harry spread out invitingly for Tony, beginning removing Tony's shirt once the man was above him. Leaning up to nip lightly at Tony's lips, Harry murmured, "We haven't take it off yet." in a voice that said he didn't really care and needed Tony badly. "I've silenced the room, so do you want to see how loud you can make me scream your name, Tony?" He asked with a grin, finally getting his shirt off and pushing it down over his shoulders.

Tony groaned and began to take Harry's clothes off as well. "Good thing you did. Cause I plan to make you scream so loud you lose your voice." Harry grinned up to Tony, popping the button on the man's slacks and sliding them off along with his boxers while moving so tony could take Harry's clothes of at the same time. "I look forward to it, love." he murmured, pressing hot kisses against Tony's neck. He wanted to just be fucked hard, just flipped over and pinned down and fucked into the blankets until all traces of Clint's attempts at flirtation were well and truly gone along with Harry's voice and all coherencies Harry had.

Tony groaned and nibbled at Harry's neck. "I don't have lube here." he murmured softly in warning, tearing his lover's pants off. He too wanted to ravish the Raven until all trace of the Agent's flirting was gone. He groaned and rubbed against Harry.

Harry murmured a lubricating spell, grinning wantonly up to Tony before moaning at the feeling of Tony rubbing against him and spreading wider for the playboy above him. Tony groaned and flipped Harry over so the raven was on his belly with his ass up in the air. "This is going to be a little rough. Is that alright?"

Harry wriggled his rear up higher for Tony, looking over his shoulder at the man. "That's just perfect, Tony. Fuck me hard and rough into the bed." he begged, spreading for Tony. Tony groaned and pressed into Harry before thrusting into the male without prep. He grunted at the tightness and waited a few minutes for Harry to get used to him.

Harry moaned and arched up; glad for the lubrication spell and the time he got to adjust. Soon enough, Harry was pressing back against Tony and trying to take as much of the other male into his hungry body as he could. Tony groaned and started thrusting the instant Harry pressed up into him.

Harry moaned at the thrusts, gripping the sheets below him tightly and bucking up into Tony's movements. He could feel it when the plane began moving, it made for a deep thrust that had him screaming in pleasure.

Tony moaned as he moved with the plane's movements and thrust into Harry, deep, hard and fast. He gripped Harry's waist and peppered the male's back with love bites. Harry was already moaning and screaming in pleasure at Tony's thrusts, the wizard arching up eagerly into the feeling of love bites on his back and the hard, deep thrusting. Tony shuddered in pleasure and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and gripped his lover's hard shaft, groaning at how tight he felt, not really caring about anything else at the moment, he was being distracted from being stuck in an air plane.

Harry pressed eagerly into Tony, bucking into the hand on his cock as he threw his head back and screamed Tony's name at the sudden, hard, amazing hit to his prostate. Tony moaned and pressed against Harry, moving his hand on time with his thrusts. Harry writhed and moaned under Tony, arching up into the man and moaning his name in a mantra of pleasure as he came undone by Tony's touches

Tony groaned and moaned, thankful for the sound proofing Harry had done. He knew that without it the others would have been able to hear everything. Harry was glove-tight around Tony, sucking the man deeper into him as he fucked himself onto Tony's cock needily. Tony moaned into Harry's ear and fucked him harder and deeper, loving how this felt. He kept his hand around Harry's cock, both giving pleasure and taking.

Harry whimpered and moaned and screamed in pleasure, the top half of his body slowly collapsed down onto the bed in exhausted pleasure, his bottom half still bouncing back into Tony's thrusts and his pumping hand. Tony groaned in pleasure and thrust as brutally as he could into Harry, figuring they both needed it. "God Harry, going to cum~"

Harry moaned out, arching up hungrily into the brutal thrusting. "Fuck~ Fill Me Tony~ Need to feel you fill me up so badly, I'm so hungry for your cum~" he cried out, all but mindless to the pleasure building in his belly. Tony moaned and thrust down into Harry's hot arse. "Nnngh~" Harry whimpered, screaming out Tony's name and clenching hard around the man as a hit to his prostate had him careening over the edge into pleasure.

Tony groaned and moaned at the sudden tightness and couldn't take it anymore. He thrust a couple more times and filled Harry with cum. Harry arched up at the feeling of being so full of cum, the raven moaning out long and low at the heat flooding his insides due to Tony's release. Tony grunted and thrust in a few more times before collapsing on the bed next to Harry. "That was amazing." he murmured hoarsely.

**-END LEMON!-**

Harry slumped to the bed bonelessly, panting against the sheets for a few moment before leaning over to press a kiss to Tony's shoulder and nod in agreement, not able to do much more than curl into his lover and try to regain his breath. Tony chuckled hoarsely and nuzzled into Harry after he turned to face him. "I love you Harry." he admitted at last, not sure if he had done so before.

Harry nuzzled into Tony with a sound of content, murmuring hoarsely, "Love you too, Tony." Tony smiled brightly and pressed a kiss to Harry's neck, nuzzling back and pressing close. Harry hummed in content, tilting his head slightly for Tony as he languidly cuddled closer to Tony's warmth. Tony smiled and stayed as close as possible, enjoying the closeness of someone he loved dearly.

Harry made a sound of content, pressing close to Tony's body and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. Tony shivered at Harry's touches and kisses as he gave a small yawn. He rubbed at his face and snuggled in, trying to stay awake so he wouldn't be as jetlagged when they landed.

Harry was losing the fight on sleep quicker than Tony was, the warmth and comfort of the man next to him worked with his sexual exhaustion in order to bring him to the brink of sleep. "Nnn, tired." he murmured against Tony's skin, not really wanting to sleep but knowing he likely would. Tony chuckled and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. "Go to sleep Harry. I probably should too..." he mumbled, sounding as tired as they both felt.

Harry mumbled something unintelligible, the Brit dozing off quickly in Tony's warm embrace. Tony chuckled and placed a kiss to Harry's lips, humming softly before standing and slipping on a robe. He slipped from the room to check on the other two on the plane.

Harry grumbled sleepily as Tony got up, the raven curling contentedly around one of Tony's pillows as the man left the room. Pepper and Rhody were talking quietly and sending looks in the direction of the door to the private room as Tony came out, Pepper sighing softly as Tony came out. "I see from the marks on your neck that you had a good time then, Tony." she said with a chuckle, trying to hide her discomfort.

Tony flushed dark red and nodded. "Yes." he admitted, wondering what the looks were for, and then he realized it was because they didn't hear anything. "Ah... Uhh... I can explain?" he held up his hands in surrender, not quite ready to tell them about Harry's magic, but knowing he needed to. Pepper raised a brow at Tony's words, the red head obviously confused about what Tony was saying "Explain?...Well, yeah, we'd like you to explain the lack of sound since you obviously would have gotten loud, but there's something else as well…"

Tony shifted nervously and sat down, taking the offered drink from the stewardess and swallowed it down. "All I can say is Evan isn't..." he paused and fiddled with the strap on the robe. "Evan is a mutant. That is all I can tell you. I promised Evan I wouldn't go into many details without him in the room. I do know he would never hurt me nor would he betray me or us." Pepper and Rhody looked at each other before nodding, Rhodey saying, "That's all well and good, but there's something else, Tony." He looked at Pepper and she took over. "That blond agent who was hitting on Harry..." Tony growled at those words and nodded. "He was. But he won't get..." he paused and looked at Rhodney. "How do you know Evan's real name?" he asked, slightly surprised.

Pepper shook her head. "That isn't important right now, the blond agent who was hitting on him is here on the plane...The pilot got contacted by SHIELD before we took off and he agreed to give blondie a ride to New York...He just slipped into the room you shared with Harry."

Tony growled and nodded. "Thank you Pepper." With that Tony got up and marched to the room he was using with Harry. Clint had blocked the door with a bar he had stowed in his bag, and was now curled up on the bed with Harry, the raven using him as a pillow thinking that he was Tony. Tony growled and grinned. "Jarvis, unlock the door." he ordered his AI, quite glad he had installed him into the plane.

The door rattled but didn't budge, Jarvis saying, _"The door is blocked from the inside and swings inwards, I cannot open it, Mr. Stark." _Tony growled and then grinned deviously. "Get my suit."Clint slipped a note out under the door, which said, "Do be quiet, please. Harry is asleep and the poor dear is absolutely wrecked after Tony so he needs his sleep."

Tony growled and put on his iron man suit and broke down the door. "Get out bastard." he growled out and took off his mask. "Before I make Director Fury wonder just where your body is in the middle of the U.S." Clint, who had been lying next to Harry on the bed, brushed a strand of Harry's hair from his face when the raven stirred slightly at the crash of the door. "You don't deserve him, you know. He's so sweet, and we all know it's just a matter of time before you relapse into your one-night-stand ways and he doesn't deserve that pain."

Tony growled and grabbed Clint's shirt and pulled him from the room. "Stay away from my Evan! I would never hurt him. Ever. You got that you fucking bastard!?" he hissed angrily, trying not to wake Harry. Harry whined when Clint was dragged from the room, more from the loss of the warmth than anything else. Clint looked at Tony and pinged the cover of the Arc Reactor. "What about when this thing kills you from the inside out and poor Evan's left all alone?"

Tony snorted and grinned. "We are looking for a cure. Not that you need to know. And besides, he knows about the poisoning. Who do you think is helping look for it? The boogie man?" he finished sarcastically and took cuffs from Rhodney before cuffing the blond to a chair across from Pepper and Rhod. "Keep an eye on him for me will ya? When we get to New York I will have to call Fury when we land. Now, excuse me. I have a lover and boyfriend to comfort. Pepper, feel free to knock him around a bit." with one last glare to Clint, Tony marched into the bedroom and let the suit fall off, wincing as he did so, having been naked underneath.

Harry sat up groggily, running a hand through his hair as the sheets pooled in his lap. The first thing he noticed was that the door was missing from its hinges. When Tony came into the room, Harry was looking mussed from sex and sleep. "nn, what happened?" Tony snuggled into Harry's side and gave a sigh. "Blonde stow-away." he muttered, sounding angry as he nuzzled into Harry, pressing as close as possible.

Harry gave a sound of upset and pressed close to Tony, feeling horrified that at one point Clint was in here with him by the looks of the door. Tony snuggled in and held onto Harry, providing comfort. "I don't think he did more than snuggle with you. I got Pep and Rhod keeping an eye on him. If he steps one toe out of line he will be tossed off the plane, no ifs ands or buts." he stated firmly and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips.

Harry moved into Tony's lap, not caring about modesty now that it was sinking in what Clint had tried to do. Kissing Tony back with a soft sound, Harry cuddled close to Tony. Tony held onto Harry possessively and simply snuggled into the raven. "I love you Harry. And I won't ever let you go..." he murmured and stayed as close as possible. "Oh, and I told Rhod and Pep you were a mutant, 'cause they wondered about the no sound..." he warned in a whisper.

Harry cuddled into Tony, slowly calming at the possessive grip the man had on him. Shaking his head, Harry murmured, "We may as well just tell them, Tony." Tony sighed and pouted a little. "Oh alright... seeing as they somehow know your name. I know I only ever called you Evan in their presence..." he placed a kiss to Harry's neck and snuggled in. "Sorry about the door... the bastard had locked it from the inside and Jarvis was unable to unlock it... I had to put on the suit... which by the way felt odd in just a robe..."

Harry chuckled softly; putting a hand over the arc reactor glowing comfortingly in Tony's chest, the Brit nibbling at Tony's jaw in an effort to distract himself from the fact Clint had locked himself in the room with Harry as he slept. Tony smiled and simply held onto Harry. "We should go talk to Rhod and Pep. I'm sure they'd like a better explanation."

Harry grumbled softly, not wanting to move yet. Tony chuckled and simply held onto Harry. "We don't have to just yet. That can wait until we land, which won't be long." Harry nodded, cuddling into Tony happily and making a sound of content as he did so. "Alright."

Tony held onto him and tried not to be bothered by what Clint had said to him. He sighed softly and nuzzled in. "I love you Harry James Potter." he whispered, not knowing if Pep and Rhod knew his full name or not. Harry leaned up and kissed Tony's jaw, the younger man nestled happily between Tony's legs "I love you too, Tony Stark. So, so much, even though you seem to know my middle name before I even told you."

Tony chuckled and tapped Harry's head with his finger. "You showed it to me in your memories of school." he stated with a small grin. "I know it wasn't the thing you wanted me to pick up on, but it was one of the many little things I did."

Harry chuckled softly and nuzzled into Tony, resting his head on the man's shoulder. Pepper knocked on the remains of the door, the woman hesitating at the obviously intimate moment before saying "The pilot said we'd be landing soon." It was obvious she saw the scars on Harry's back, but the younger Raven was glad she didn't say anything and instead left the room again. Tony smiled softly and poked Harry's side. "Come on lover boy. We should get dressed now before someone else comes in and sees you naked." he stated and sighed softly, reluctantly letting the younger male go.

Harry whined softly but obliged, getting up out of Tony's lap and going to grab some boxers. He blushed darkly and hid when he heard a wolf whistle from outside, though he realized it was made in good humor by Rhody. Tony blushed as well and grumbled slightly. "Knock it off Rhod! Unless you wish to join us in bed!" he called out teasingly, grinning and winking at Harry as he did so.

Rhodey feigned gagging at the thought, making Harry chuckle softly as he pulled on his pants and Shirt. As Harry came out of the room dressed again, Rhodey said, "I can appreciate something, or someone, looks amazing without wanting to jump in bed with it Tony." with a grin. Harry, glad that the chair with Clint in it was facing the other way, put a self-conscious hand to the marks on his neck as he sat at the back of the plane.

Tony sat next to Harry before tugging him into his lap. "Yeah, yeah Rhod... You aren't a playboy. And for your information, Harry here is the only one I'll ever be a playboy for. My bed hopping days are over." he stated with a smug grin, knowing the blonde pervert could hear them, not really caring either.

Harry wriggled into a more comfortable position on Tony's lap before settling in contentedly, nuzzling into the nape of Tony's neck as the others talked. Harry, still worn out from their seeming sex marathon over the past few days, was content to half doze in Tony's lap as the plane landed, though knowing Clint was there and could hear them was still putting him on edge.

Tony hummed softly and pressed a kiss to Harry's neck. "Relax my Raven. The blonde bastard will be out of our hair before too long. I am sure his handler will be very upset." he stated with a devious grin, knowing Jarvis had already contacted SHIELD about him. He snuggled in and stayed close.

Harry made a soft sound at the kiss and nodded quietly, relaxing into Tony and steadying them with a quiet charm as the plane touched down on the New York runway that was their destination. Tony smiled lovingly at Harry and nuzzled in happily before he put his arms around him and stood, resulting in him holding Harry bridal style. As soon as the door to the plane opened, Agent Coulson marched onto the plane. "I am sorry Agent Barton caused you distress." he stated, giving said man, still cuffed to the chair a glare.

Harry hid his blush against Tony's neck as he was picked up, peeking out at the other agent and giving him a small nod, before pressing back against Tony's neck as he felt Clint's eyes on him. "Can we just go, Tony? please?" he whispered against the man's neck, wanting to be able to see his new home, and curl up in a proper bed with Tony to just soak in some of the affection that came from the man.

Tony nodded and stepped off the plane, still carrying Harry. He kicked out at Clint as they passed and took satisfaction at a pain filled yep that came from the blond. Phil Coulson uncuffed Clint from the chair before cuffing the man's hands again. "You will stay cuffed until we get to the Helicarrier Barton. You know better than to do what you did." he scolded and pushed the man out the plane door, none too gently.

Harry was glad to see there was a car waiting to take them to the Stark Tower, and found he couldn't relax again until he was in the car and away from Clint's gaze. Tony set Harry down once they got to the car and opened the door for him. "We're almost home." he murmured softly, quite glad for that.

Harry hummed softly and simply cuddled into Tony once they were in the car, the raven glad to relax finally after what had happened on the plane. Tony snuggled into Harry, quite glad the windows were tinted and no one could see into the car. He kissed Harry's temple and sighed softly, not really wanting to tell Pepper and Rodney about Harry's past. "Oh, I forgot... How do you two know Evan's real name?" he asked, wanting to know. Pepper shook her head. "Rodney didn't...but how I do needs explanation and Harry looks dead on his feet so it'll have to wait."

Tony sighed softly and nodded. "Alright and yeah, we need to get Harry up to bed." Harry grumbled something and yawned, nuzzling more into Tony. Pepper gave a soft, affectionate smile and, knowing Tony would see, brought down her glamour to show softly curled auburn hair and the same vivid green eyes that Harry had. Putting a finger over her lips, Pepper put the glamour back up before Harry could look around.

Tony blinked in surprise and glowered at Pepper. He humphed and stayed silent, content to let Harry cuddle into him. He would ask Pepper about that later. Pepper chuckled softly at the glower. She knew from listening to Tony and Harry talking on the plane that Harry had shown Tony some of his memories, and likely a photo of her and James would have been in there though it seemed that Tony had not yet made that connection or, possibly, that Harry hadn't shown Tony those memories yet. Reaching the Tower, Pepper watched Harry groggily get out of the car and gave a soft smile at the sight of Tony carrying the young male inside.

After Tony got Harry tucked into bed in the master Suite of the tower he went to the lounge and glowered at Pepper. He crossed his arms and stayed silent. Pepper, who was lounging on one of the seat, looked up when she felt Tony glowering at her again. Raising a brow, she asked, "Can I help you with something or shall I just sit here and read your mind?" it was meant as sarcasm, but not impossible to make a reality.

Tony glared at her, obviously recognizing her from the photo. "Okay Mrs. Potter. Spill." he stated, keeping his arms crossed. Shrugging, Lilly shed her glamour again. "The night that Voldemort came to our home, Severus had warned us that he was coming... We needed to escape from Dumbledore as much as Voldemort so Severus had helped in creating very, very life like replicas of myself and James, and as much as it pained us Harry was too young to make a replica of and if we had tried we would have lost our baby boy. As it stood, we had to disappear so James and I disappeared to America and set up fake identities here... James took the position of Howard, and therefore your driver and I became the secretary for Stark Industries." She said, trying to make the story as short and to the point as she could. Tony glared at her harder and crossed his arms. "Do you know the shit your son has gone through?! That headmaster put him with the Dursleys! I saw it in his memories. Each year at the end of school, he'd beg not to be put back, only to be denied, all for "The Greater Good"!" Tony ranted, exploding. "And Snape! Don't get me started on him! That man may have helped you escape but he has only tormented Harry! Doing nothing but taunting him!" Tony ranted, very angry at the woman in front of her.

Lilly sighed and nodded "I know, but for all accounts we were dead and there was nothing James or I could have done by that point." she said, sounding upset. "I don't expect Harry to forgive me or James for what happened, but to know that he is safe is all we ever needed and I know both James and I can be happy with that."

Tony glared at her again, resisting the urge to continue ranting at her. "You are lucky I trust you Lilly Evans Potter." he crossed his arms. "Let me guess, Rhod is from your world too?" he asked, not trying to sound as angry as he was at the moment.

Lilly shook her head "If he is, he hasn't shown any sign of it so I would highly doubt that Rodney is a Wizard." Tony sighed and shook his head. "You could have brought Harry with you, you know. He wouldn't be so malnourished and short if you had. Nor would he be as starving for the love and affection I give him. He obviously didn't get it where he was living."

Lilly shook her head again. "The fates intervened... and I mean that in the most literal way, we were waiting for Voldemort and suddenly woke in a park here in New York." she said, a dry chuckle following. Tony gave her another glare and went to the bar for a stiff drink. "You probably knew I was being poisoned before I did." he stated as he downed the tumbler and poured himself another. "I will take care of Harry or God help whoever stands in my way. If Tom Riddle wasn't already dead I'd have killed him for Harry."

"James and I both have been avoiding using our magic, we've been in the muggle world too long to risk someone seeing it and seeing us using it. Or that you saw it and it cost our jobs." Lilly said, sighing. "We knew there was something wrong, but we thought it was simple trauma from the frag shards and the Arc Reactor, not poison."

Tony rolled his eyes and sat down with a small sigh. "This sucks... Harry is so close to his parents and yet so far... So, now that you and James are back in the "game" is Harry not Lord Potter anymore?" Lilly simply shrugged "That was James' Lordship, and it's been so long I'm not really sure anymore, but I believe James revoked his lordship of the Potter House and the Family rings were put in the main Potter vault at Gringotts. So unless something changes, the Lordship is still Harry's."

Tony nodded and sighed. "Along with the Black title and vaults..." he tapped his chin in thought and gave one last glare to "Pepper" before standing up. "I am heading to bed. I will keep your identity secret, like I kept Harry's. And just so you know, I was starting to develop a crush on you before I met Harry." he stated before leaving. Pepper shook her head. "I don't think keeping the secret will be an issue, Tony." Harry, who had woken up to get a drink, had heard most of the conversation and, being tired and not thinking quite right, made a run for it after hearing that Tony was heading to bed. Hoping that Tony hadn't seen him, Harry slipped into one of the other spare bedrooms and conjured some sheets for the not yet made-up bed, curling into the poofy duvet to try and process what it was that he had heard.

Tony sighed and glared at her again. "This is your fault. If I lose Harry, I blame you, you and your husband. It is your fault Harry went through what he did. You thought of only yourselves and not what would happen to your son." he said as he left the room. He sighed softly and went down to the lab to see how it was. He winced as the palladium went through his system again, mostly due to the stress. He sighed softly and slumped into a chair. "Jarvis, I want to leave a video letter in case the palladium does kill me." He murmured softly, knowing the AI would hear him. "Put it in its own file, and make it so no one can get to it."

Harry, having fallen into a restless sleep, woke hours later with a soft groan, casting Tempus and seeing it was 6am. Wrapping the duvet around himself, Harry checked what was now his and Tony's room and, seeing no sign of Tony, headed down to the lab. Asking Jarvis to let him in Harry entered the lab and walked over to Tony, wrapping around the man from behind.

Tony sighed softly and held onto Harry, having had just finished the video. "Hey Harry..." he murmured softly, pressing his back against the younger male. "Just so you know I chewed her ass out royally. Next on my list is him." he stated, sounding very pissed off and angry at what had happened to his lover and boyfriend. Harry nibbled at Tony's neck softly, wanting to try and distract Tony from his planned tirade "Can you just leave it to me, Tony?" he asked quietly, moving around so he was in front of Tony. Looking at the bags under his eyes, Harry asked, "Did you get any sleep last night?" in a quiet voice.

Tony sulked and grumbled. He sighed and shook his head no. "No. I couldn't sleep..." he admitted and snuggled in, a little shy to admit he couldn't sleep without nightmares when Harry wasn't there. "I tried to... but I couldn't..." Harry moved so that he was perched on Tony's lap, cuddling into the man and wrapping the duvet around them both. "I didn't sleep well either." he murmured. "Do you want to go up to bed with me?" he asked quietly, looking up at Tony with tired green eyes.

Tony chuckled and nuzzled into Harry, holding him close. "Sure. I know we need it." he murmured softly and picked Harry up. "I will always keep you safe Harry. No one will hurt you or try to get to you while I am around. I won't let it happen." he murmured softly and held onto harry tightly, but not to where it was uncomfortable and hurt him. Harry nuzzled into Tony, wrapping his arms around the playboy's neck when Tony lifted him up. "I love you, Tony, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."


	5. Author's Note! NOT AN UPDATE!

**This is not a chapter but an unfortunate Author's note.**

**The other day I had some sweet tea. But unfortunately when I went back to my desk, I tripped and it went all over my lap top and crashed it.**

**I will try to go to my public library soon. But the weather has been moody.**

**I apologize for taking so long in updating.**


End file.
